Bleach Reborn: Shadow's Within
by DARKSANCTUM666
Summary: AU. I started this right after Aizen arc ended, as such things are different to the new developments.) Set 200 years after the events of Aizen and the Arrancar, following the life of Izzaria Dragovar in Soul Society, can she become stronger and fight off the demons of her past, so she can be ready to face the ones of her future.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within

Chapter 1

I don't remember much of my life, little flashes and glimpses, which I suppose is more than some people, those I've met over these 20 years can't really remember a thing, I guess I'm blessed in that way…maybe.

I don't know how blessed someone can really be when what they remember isn't all that nice, I know I had a family, though strange as it was, I know I died of an illness, though what illness I couldn't really tell you, and I know I died long before I was supposed to, its kinda depressing.

The days here in Inuzuri, part of the 47th south district here in Rukongai are hot and not a little bit dull, I get by day to day working for the owner of a bread stall, the pay is bad and the hours are long, but at least I get to eat. Honestly, this is the weirdest afterlife I have ever heard of, not that I can remember the afterlives I've heard of, but to think that I can feel and think and do pretty much what I could in the real world is kinda a buzz-kill. Who ever heard of a heaven where you need a job?

My apologies, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Izzaria Dragovar, died at the tender age of 27, and have currently spent 20 years in Rukongai. Now don't misunderstand, it's not like I'm old now, and it's not that I'm not aging either. Souls here in Rukongai do age; we just seemingly age a lot slower than normal. I'd gather I'm the equivalent of about 33 now, although from what I've heard, the higher natural spiritual pressure you have, the slower the aging process becomes. I have black hair that goes past my shoulders, bright green eyes and a rather pale yet dusty complexion. I would like to say I have a great figure, and I do, but I wish my ankles weren't so bony.

But despite my nice looks, intelligence and my preference for black clothing...I'm still stuck in this dump working at a bread stall.

Sadly that was where I lived; at least it wasn't totally dull.

CRASH!

I had to move fast, the stall was almost coming down on my head. I guess I had been kinda daydreaming due to my problems. I saw a flash of something white fall near me; I was frozen in trepidation as I gazed down at a very strange black and white creature. It seemed to have a white exoskeleton that adorned black stripes up and down its body, its head was strange and adorning what seemed at first to be horns out of its head, but in fact they were tentacles, its body was almost humanoid although its arms and legs were inverted like the bone structure of a bird, obviously it walked on all fours, and from what I could tell it had been severely damaged, it had a hole right through its chest, but there was no blood coming from the wound. Its eye was bright yellow, but seemingly only had one of them, on its left side. I tried to keep my distance, but the only real way out was where the creature had fell, so I placed my back to the wall and seemingly tried to meld myself with the concrete, obviously without success.

The creature stirred and looked up at me, its snarl was piercing and chilled me to the bone, and one of its tentacles from its head was suddenly wrapped around my leg. I reached over to the rubble of the stall and grabbed the closest sharpest thing I could find, a bread knife. Thankfully the owner of the stall always focused on keeping his instruments in good condition, it was sharp.

The knife slashed, the glint of the blade flashing eerily in the sunlight, the feel of tentacle flesh against the blade was a rather sickening sensation, but strangely exhilarating, until the blade stopped, I looked down and saw the blade dented and damaged, the tentacle more than intact. The creature's skin was too tough.

Suddenly, a flash of a blade caught the corner of my eye, and the side of the creature's body erupted open in a large gash, blood spraying the floor, the creature turned and roared at a black clad figure, it was a Shinigami.

I have seen only one or two shinigami in my time, and I have always been rather fascinated by them. Their speed and grace was immense to me, if only their fashion sense was any better.

This shinigami had black hair, a rather angular face and brown eyes, his stance was formidable, but I could see he was slightly nervous, I wondered if he was even in a seated position. I knew about the general hierarchy of the Soul Society Shinigami, after seeing my first shinigami a mere 5 years ago, I took it upon myself to learn everything that I could, I think I became a little bit obsessed.

The creature turned in anger to the black clad figure, one of his thick long tentacles slinging out at its attacker. The Shinigami took it in the chest; I watched as he flew back and struck a wall, piles of rubble and smoke lifted into the air. I reacted as fast as I could, diving on top of the creature and gazed down at its single eye who in turn looked up at me, a strange sickening feeling erupted in my stomach, yet I couldn't shake another feeling of familiarity.

My theory was simple, anything that had a tough skin, had a weak spot, and that weak spot was usually the eyes, or eye in this case, see, what I tell ya, simple.

The bread knife in my hand came down, and I was ever so pleased as I heard the creature howl in pain, the blade went deep, gouging into the socket and further into the creature's brain, blood flowed around my murderous instrument, staining my hand and the black dress that was currently adorning the top half of my body.

A flash of pain struck my stomach, I looked down and gazed as the blood flowed freely around the creature's appendage that was half into my abdomen...it had stabbed me with one of its tentacles. I felt nauseous, weak, in a desperate attempt I shoved the knife deeper, the creature howled and collapsed on the ground, drowning in its own blood, I fell off its back onto the floor, I heard voices around me, but soon, the blackness took me.

*

The voices sounded out in the darkness, there was a whispering, and it was comforting. This dark place was nice, it was simple...it was mine.

*

"What we gonna do with the body?" A near unintelligible voice said.

"I don't know, I've never really had to dispose of a hollow's body before, they usually fade away," replied another voice nearby.

"Why didn't it disappear?" Asked the other voice.

"Well it wasn't killed by a zanpakuto was it, Quincy and other powerful humans destroy the soul, that causes them to disintegrates, Bount eat the souls causing 'em to disappear, we purify the soul, causing it to fade away, but she stabbed the thing with a bread knife, in all honesty I don't know what we're gonna do with the thing, hell, I don't even know what happened to the soul, 12th are gonna have a field day."

The bright light suddenly burst through my eyelids as my eyes opened, a groan escaped my lips.

"Hey sleeping beauty." The voice obviously came from a male, I looked up and finally the glare of the light died down and I was able to see decently. I was faced with a young looking blonde haired boy, looking no older than 20, though knowing how slow souls age, it was most likely older, his hair was wavy and untidy in a good looking sort of way and he had the strangest eye's I had ever seen, they were red. He was smiling in a geekish yet charming sort of way; he was dressed in a white robe with a blue stripe down the middle, and a blue shinobi skirt that clung to his legs. He was obviously a trainee.

"Red eyes..." I found myself commenting absent minded like.

The shinigami on my other side chuckled, he was the same one from the before that had faced the creature, he had a bandage around his chest; it was obvious the creatures attack had done some damage. The blonde haired trainee looked a little embarrassed and placed a hand behind his head and grinned nervously.

"Hey," he said, retrieving his hand from the back of his head and offering it to her. "My name is Aroki." His voice was sincere and so I took it, we shook hands and then he pulled me to a sitting position. "That was quite a feat you did, killing that hollow." He grinned.

I looked at him in confusion, "hollow?" I repeated in a questioning manner.

The other shinigami dressed in black turned to me. "A hollow is what you killed, a group of creatures, souls actually, that weren't soul buried in time or where attacked and turned by other hollows. Most of them are instinctual..." he explained whilst looking over the bandage around my stomach, I hadn't noticed but I was no longer dressed properly, I had a white skirt on now and bandages covered my top half from my stomach to over my breasts. "...some are stronger than others, quite the threat, the one you killed before was not even a Gillian, I should have handled myself better, but their stronger here in soul society due to the high concentration of spirit particles, and I didn't anticipate that." He admitted. "So I suppose I'm in your debt, I had a member of the 4th division bring you here for healing." He replied with a smile. "My way of saying, 'thank you.'"

She nodded and blushed slightly. "Thanks, and it wasn't much, I just acted without thinking." She admitted.

The shinigami giggles to himself. "Well if it's your instinct to kill hollows, then maybe you should become a Shinigami." He joked.

These words hit home to me, I thought about it and the idea was rather repealing, living to defend souls from harm, becoming stronger, and never having to work at any stall ever again.

"Erm, how do I do that?" I asked curiously, a look of shock flashed over the trainee's and the shinigami's face momentarily before they smiled.

"You serious?" Asked the black haired Shinigami, my reply was a simple nod. "Well," he began, "if you're sure about this, I'll show you were you can sign up." He offered.

I smiled at this, at first being attacked by a crazy creature wasn't very conducive to having a good day, but now it seemed a blessing in disguise.

*

The initiation was strange; the building was a wooden house as was usual in soul society, despite the universal use of soul society by all countries, if I remembered correctly it was first designed by the King himself, who was Japanese, which may be the reason for the general oriental feel of the area, besides, it was calming and strangely helped you keep focused.

I myself am English born and raised, my second name derived from my husband when I was alive obviously, I can't remember what nationality he was and Dragovar certainly is a strange name regardless of what language and nationality your from, but personally I liked it, besides, it strangely reminded me of my son, I remember he was 3 at the time, he wasn't MY son, he was adopted. I wish I could remember his face.

I approached my latest class, it was on the different classes of spiritual being's, it was the 5th class I'd attended so far. I looked down at myself as I walked to the door of the classroom, the white outfit stuck to my figure in a rather complimentary way; it had a red skirt and a red stripe down the front of a white top, as was standard for the female shinigami's. I looked around me as I stood near the door to my class, outside, around me bustled other trainee's and a few graduates here and there, the induction had been a little strange and uncomfortable. They had a shinigami send a strange aura over me at first, probably testing for spiritual strength, they seemed pleased with what they found and let me in without another word, the class was less easy. The other students didn't seem welcoming of newbies; like everything was a competition and one more person seemed to add to the list of competitors and threats. I had yet to see the strange red eyed trainee, Aroki, around anywhere, a fact that weighed heavy in my chest. I was quite lonesome; I almost yearned for my bread shop stall.

I entered the classroom and gazed around, most the seats were full except one near the back and a more appealing one near the middle, beside the seat on the right sat a black haired and rather brawny looking trainee, and on the left stood a familiar face, it was Aroki. My day brightened up instantly, at least now I would have someone to talk to. I went over and was about to sit down in the seat when suddenly it was taken by somebody else. I was a little shocked, I'd put my books on the table already and it had been plainly obvious I had claimed the seat as my own. I turned and looked at the white haired female trainee that had sat in my place, she wore the same outfit as me, had long pure white hair with a red band fixed behind her ears, and her eyes where a strange ice blue lacking any form pupil and the shape showed a foreign dissent, though which one I could not be sure. "Erm, excuse me?" I began. "Can I sit there? I was kinda here first." I asked and commented as kindly as I could.

The white haired trainee turned to me and gave me a rather amused look. "No you may not." She replied with a smile, her voice was a gentle one, her tone and manner suggesting a superiority complex. Her articulation and pronunciation was obviously from the kind of person that came from money, this wouldn't be pleasant

I looked at her with a stunned expression, turning to Aroki who gave me a rather unsure and apologetic shrug, it was obvious he was at a loss at what to do about the girl as much as I was. I thought that maybe an olive branch of sorts, allowing the girl to get to know me, and maybe she would be kind. I extended my hand towards her and tried to give her a friendly smile.

"Hey, I'm Izzaria Dragovar." I smiled down at the girl, she looked at the hand but didn't reach for it, and she looked up and raised a single eyebrow.

"Hmm, strange name, strange accent, strangely can't take a hint. I'd gather you're British. I'm Iria Starr, and you are not even worthy enough to lick my sandals, let alone stand anywhere near me. That will be all." She said, turning around and waving her hand as though to dismiss a servant.

I stood there, my hand slightly shaking, I turned, trying to quell my anger, I sat in the only other empty seat that happened to be two rows down. I plopped myself glumly on the seat, grumbling to myself incoherently.

The class started and I merely spent my time paying attention, I learned and found out many interesting things about how different things had become over the last 200 years. We were told of the Bount, the Hollows, The Arrancar, the Vizard, the spiritual Human's, and the Quincy.

The class was also something of a history class, it seemed that 200 years ago there had been a great upset involving a rouge captain, it got very complicated, but it lead to the creation of the perfect Arrancar, and how the human world was now rather spiritually charged due to certain events, how the amount of humans who developed sight and powers of the supernatural had grown immensely, how the Quincy numbers had grown, but not by much, still straggling behind in the department of powerful numbers. I was surprised to hear how many captains had retired or died over the years, apparently, new captains would usually stay for over 100 years with a relatively peaceful time until something massive came along, but within the last 200 years, almost all the original captains had left, the only truly original that remained was Soi Fon. Apparently, the current Captain Komamura was actually the son of the legendary Komamura and as for Zaraki Kenpachi, the demon himself was still alive, but his whereabouts where seemingly classified. And the ancient hero of Soul Society, Ichigo Kurasaki, he had left his sword and went to join those of the king's personal guard, his power so great that he needed no weapon, now able to completely control his Vasto form. His blade could still be found on the earth Vizard training area beneath the remains of the old Urahara shop, where the never ending barrier could be found, Ichigo's permanently shikai blade imbedded within the folding and fluxing energy of the great barrier. It was also rumoured to be the place he first learned to control his inner hollow, though many didn't really take much stock in the idea.

At last the bell rang, signalling for the lesson to come to an end. The next lesson was on soul burial, a class I had been looking forward too as it meant going to earth. I lifted myself from my seat and approached Aroki.

"Hey." I began but was interrupted suddenly by Iria Starr, the girl from before.

"Hello." She began with a rather sultry expression, she was addressing Aroki. "I wouldn't associate with riffraff like that. How about you and I get something to eat sometime?" She grinned at him.

I stood there gawking...RIFFRAF! Who'd did she think she was?

Aroki placed a hand behind his head and looked embarrassed. "Erm, I'll think about it." He replied.

A single digit of Iria trailed up the side of his neck and under his chin, "don't think too long." She said raising her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion. As the girl walked away, I noticed something attached to the bottom of her hair, it seemed like a circular plate that was bone white, it was clipped onto her hair, holding it together. Realization dawned on me, I had heard about hair pieces being worn by those of the noble houses, souls that were born into soul society, a concept I had never really understood. But it seemed this girl was one of them, well, that certainly explained the superiority complex.

A single thought occurred in my mind, if she was so much on her high horse with her nobility, why was she going after Aroki, surely her tastes would be into the more democratic and high ranking people.

I walked over to the blonde haired trainee and crossed my arms, leaning against the table. My eyes were probably serious because he looked a little taken back.

"What?" He asked, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Who are you really?" I asked, really wanting some answers.

"Erm, Aroki Miru Samiru." He said with a slight grin, as though hoping the answer would be enough.

"You know what I mean, a girl like that doesn't take interest in anyone unless they're of high class, I can tell she's nobility, are you nobility too?" I asked.

"Well, erm…" He began, "Not really, well its not like I'm from a long line or anything." He grinned, his hand at the back of his head and laughing humorously, no doubt to try and deviate my attention and questions. I didn't fall for it, but if he wanted to keep it a secret, then fine.

"Fine, whatever." I walked past him and out of the class.

"Wait up!" I heard him call out behind me, gathering his stuff and following me.

*

The soft wind blew at my face and I rather enjoyed the sensation, if only it wasn't so chilly. The moon in the sky lit up the concrete ground, we were on earth, a very nostalgic feeling had overcame me the moment I'd entered here, like I once belonged. But no longer did.

This class was on soul burial, and several souls had been gathered up for us to practice on, we where being taught by two Vice Captains so we were pretty safe. The idea of a soul burial really was simple. As trainee's we were given soul swords, swords that absorb reiatsu and act as conduits, these were the same swords that would eventually be affected by our own reiatsu and become the vessels for the souls of our inner spirit; basically, the swords would become our zanpakuto. They were all pretty identical; apparently they changed over time, rather imperceptibly. Personally I was very excited as to how my blade would look. Now to soul burial, all you really had to do was touch a soul on the head with the butt of the blade handle and the sword did the trick for you, apparently borrowing your own reiatsu for the transference, but I never really noticed anything or felt even the slightest bit weaker. It was rather a fun experience, though a little dull, I was expecting my first visit to earth to be a little more eventful.

However, I do sometimes hate to get what I wish for.

CRASH!

I looked to my right, a very sharp white bone like point was suddenly flying towards me, I couldn't move. It was too close, too fast.

Suddenly there was a figure in front of me; it was one of the Vice Captains. His zanpakuto was in his hand, the flat surface being used to block the point. "The souls attracted hollows, get moving!" He shouted at us. I grabbed Aroki's hand and pulled him with me, the senkaimon gate had been left available just in case such a thing occurred, and we had been warned. The soul burial class was very treacherous, the concentration of so many souls in one area inviting it as a buffet for nearby hollows, thankfully they were never much higher than basic's, so far a Gillian had never attacked, it seemed until now.

Suddenly the ground erupted near in front of me and Aroki, sending us flying back and crashing against the cold hard concrete of the ground. Before me stood a massive creature, pure black except for the large white mask adorning its head, there were spikes all over its body, protruding from all angles. It seemed to lean and look directly at me; a dark chill crept through my spine as I suddenly felt frozen in fear.

Spikes rapidly slashed down at me, I wasn't fast enough nor did I have the will to dodge, I was fear struck, paralyzed against the floor. Suddenly a spiritual pressure rocketed next to me; I looked and stared in wonder. It was Aroki.

Aroki seemed to be covered with a blood red and black aura, the ground started to seemingly age and crumble around it, his eyes glowing a pure red. His trainee zanpakuto suddenly rocketed with energy and burst into two blades, he slashed them down, his energy erupting forwards and slicing through the spikes, the ground around Aroki seemingly burst open in torrents of blood, it viscous and coppery fluid raised itself into the air and formed what seemed to be swords…swords made from blood. They flew at the massive hollow, rapidly shredding into its body and head, slicing it, blood poured from the creature for over half a minute before it collapsed backwards, disintegrating like ashes in the wind.

I lay gawking at him, slowly but surely, he fell forwards, and fainted. It was then I found myself able to move. I sat up and stumbled over to his side on my hands and feet, shaking him rapidly. "Aroki, Aroki wake up!"

*

I was feverish, feeling sick and worried out of my mind, I didn't understand it, a mere trainee should never be able to stand up to the likes of a Gillian. I was sat in the waiting room of the 12th Division Squad house, there was an underground section below a basic barracks, and I was currently outside the door that led down into the main laboratory.

I had expected them to take Aroki to the 4th Division Squad house, but why they brought him here I really didn't know.

Suddenly the door to the main lab opened up and the 12th Division Captain Krysten, walked over to me. "You can come see him now, but before you do, there are some things you must know." I knew I should have bowed before the Captain, but for some reason I just didn't, though thankfully she didn't seem to mind, I merely stayed rapt to attention.

"Aroki is a member of the Samiru noble family, the recently established 5th nobility house in Seretai, its foundry based on a single generation. Aroki is the child of the founders of the Samiru household; however, it sometimes goes by another name. Tell me Izzaria-san, have you ever heard the name Kenpachi?" She asked in a concerned tone.

The name struck a cord in me. There were limited resources of information on soul society outside of the court of pure souls, but there was enough. I remembered a specific book, the Kenpachi, the title awarded to the one that was the strongest, the man of each generation that seemingly could not die. The holders of such a title were meant to be like demons, the most famous of which was the legendary Zaraki Kenpachi. The only captain to have gained the rank, without achieving bankai first hand, his whereabouts where now unknown, or classified.

The 12th Division captain looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "I can tell by the look on your face you're familiar with the title. Have you heard of Zaraki Kenpachi?" She asked.

I practically flinched at the name; I was fascinated by the legendary Zaraki, riveted to her words and strangely experiencing not a small bit of fear at the direction of the conversation.

"Y…yes." I replied, embarrassed at my stuttering.

The 12th Division captain seemingly takes a deep breath. "The thing you need to know is Aroki Miru Samiru is one of two sons, of Zaraki Kenpachi."

The very concept or idea of such a thing was strangely mind numbing, I couldn't imagine someone like Aroki being raised by a being that all text books could only describe as a monster.

"I won't go into details, they're for him to divulge in his own time. What I will say is the result and the reason to why I'm telling you this. You see, which Kenpachi being the boys father, his natural reiatsu is incredibly strong, sadly his soul isn't."

I didn't quite understand this sentence and I think the 12th Captain knew I didn't from the look on my face.

"Aroki's soul is fragile, at the age of 14 his power began to overrun him, he became unstable. His soul started tearing itself apart. Due to this, we did the only thing that we could really to keep him alive, we created a vessel that would allow him to channel his shinigami abilities, but buffet them enough to a natural level. We've used a mixture of kido engineering and cybernetic implants and created a gigai for him based on an old design found in the databanks, apparently the one who founded the 12th squads research and development division was working on a way of making gigai's that didn't block shinigami powers, the plans have been very useful. Aroki has been in a gigai this entire time, using a prototype. The gigai acts and works just like any normal body, needing nourishment and sustenance to work, and due to the cybernetic implants it also needs basic mechanical recharging. However, the incident with the Gillian earlier today, well it pushed him over the edge. He broke the gigai, we've replaced it, outfitted him with a new and improved one, sadly, the biological aspects of the faux body and the cancerous nature of Aroki's reiatsu means there is a breakdown. Slowly but surely he will need to keep replacing his gigai, swapping biological attributes for cybernetic implants. Eventually there won't be anything human left except for his soul...He'll be a machine."

For some reason this revelation really struck me, I had to choke back tears and tried my hardest to keep myself composed.

"Is…is he in pain? And how long does he have?" I asked, my voice sounding pathetically weak.

"Yes and no. His soul is constantly in pain, but we've managed to block the nerve synapses so he can't feel it to that extent, he's aware of it consciously, it just doesn't actually reach him. As for how long, we don't know. As he grows stronger in training he's deteriorating faster, we anticipate 10 years before he's stuck in a purely cybernetic gigai, 100 before that breaks down and then he'll probably die." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to see him?"

I nodded softly.

She led me to the door and slowly but surely we descended the stairs together. The main laboratory area was rather large, many rooms containing specimens and strange looking corpses or devices. Only a single rule caught my eye as I looked inside it, on the table lay a hollow, it was white, with black stripes, and on its head where tentacles laying limp, its eye had dried blood around it.

"Is that….?" I began, Krysten stepping up to my side.

"Yes, that's the hollow you've killed, it's been there for months. It seems that due to our tests, we've confirmed that its soul is currently intact, but according to all scans there is no activity, the soul is there it's just not doing something, as though it really is dead."

"The corpse of a soul?" I asked incredulously.

"A strange way of putting it, but I suppose your right, the soul is like a corpse, just laying there, rotting. I don't know what to make of it. It should have faded, but enough of that, Aroki is this way." She smiled, walking on ahead.

I stayed there for a little longer, looking at the creature I had killed; a strange thought occurred to me, I was certain the wound I'd caused had been bigger than that. Putting the thought out of my head I turned and followed the Captain to where Aroki was being kept.

We entered a door and there seemed to be something of a medical bay down here, Aroki was on what seemed to be a comfortable bed, his face brightening into a wide grin when he saw me. It was only now, after hearing the story that I understood the reason behind him having red eyes, they seemed strange now, despite his warm demeanour, his eyes made him feel somewhat cold.

"Hey." I greeted, with a slight smiled.

He looked over my face and pouted. "Gah, Captain, you told her didn't you?" I heard a chuckle from behind me and grinned.

"Oh Izzaria-san, there is one question I would like to ask you. If that's alright?" The Captain asked.

I turned to her in acknowledgment.

"Aroki's reiatsu is naturally cancerous, how is it you were able to stand directly next to him when he let loose, and you weren't affected in a negative way?"

The answer to the question actually hit my mind the moment she finished asking it, it was rather embarrassing.

"Well erm," I began. "Truth be told…I…Kinda…Liked it." I replied, blushing brightly.

The Captain suddenly seemed to be suffering from a bad cough, whilst grinning broadly; obviously the idea of me enjoying the feeling of such reiatsu was a rather disconcerting and humorous one.

"Oh, can I ask you a question in return?" I said, turning to the Captain, who replied with a simple nod and a smile.

"If Aroki was able to strike down a Gillian in a single blow with his power, why is he only a trainee?"

"I can answer that one." Aroki said behind me, I turned to him expectantly. "You see, I only reach my true power outside of my gigai or when I break down, otherwise I'm buffered down to my basic level that I should be. Right now I'm not much better than you, only got experience and a few more months of training on my side, other than that I'm not very strong at all." He said, a grin adorning his face.

We sat there and spoke for a little while, smiling and laughing together, the Captain was a kind person, nice to talk to and get along with, and I found myself enjoying my time spent there.

Though, unbeknown to me or Aroki or even the Captain, a few rooms down, the location of the seemingly dead hollow. Its wound on its eye, suddenly completely closed up, bone covering it like a patch, and it drew in a single raspy breath.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Reborn: Shadow's Within

Chapter 2

There was a crash from nearby; a strange noise could be heard. I couldn't quite make anything out, I was groggy, sleepy, and the dust around me choked my throat and I heard people crying in the distance, there were sparks and flashing lights here and there, and the smell of flames and burning debris suffocating in the throat making my mouth feel dry and sore.

I found myself coughing, I seemed to be trapped under a metal girder, my head throbbed and my ribs stung painfully, I hoped they weren't broken.

I tried to think back, one moment I had been conversing with Aroki and his Captain, the next there had been a massive explosion.

I tried to get up, attempted to lift the heavy weight on my back before it crushed me, sadly it was to no avail, it was far too heavy. Suddenly however, the weight lessened, I looked up and was relieved to see Krysten, the 12th Captain, her zanpakuto held in her right hand. She reached down and lifted what was left of the metal girder from my back, grasping my arm and helping me to my feet.

My legs were shaky, adrenaline running through my causing my limbs to tremble despite the burning heat of the nearby fires.

"Thank you." I replied shakily, I was replied with merely a smile. The kind captain reached down and grasped my hand, pulling me into the billowing smoke around us, I couldn't see anything, I was surprised the captain knew where she was going, I almost doubted she did till suddenly my lungs were filled with cool and clean air, I gasped, breathing it in gratefully and doubling over, my hoarse throat convulsing as I coughed, it felt like someone had sandpapered my throat.

I suddenly realised that we were missing someone.

"Where's Aroki?" I asked, turning to Krysten.

"I couldn't find him, his bed was overturned from the blast but he wasn't anywhere in the room." She explained panic began to settle in my stomach like a lump. I needed to find him.

Without saying another word I turned, held my breath and ran back into the smoke.

"Izzaria don't!" I heard Krysten call out from behind me, but I had to do something. There were several beams of wood and metal, these posed a problem, and they might not have if I had my zanpakuto on me, but sadly I didn't.

The smoke invaded my lungs and my eyes stung from the viscous fumes. Climbing and crawling through the debris and the flames I heard a voice, but it wasn't Aroki's, it was a girl's voice. I crawled towards it, trying to avoid the flames and searing heat, an almost impossible task. Eventually I happened upon a blade, looking down at it I realised it was indeed a zanpakuto. I felt confused, it wasn't mine, and Aroki didn't have his on him. Who else would be down here with a zanpakuto, I heard coughing to my left and turned, my eyes squinting through the burning fumes.

A white haired and pure sky blue eyed girl looked up at me; she was trapped under a fallen beam. Iria Starr.

I ran up to her, she looked at me angrily, "Not you! Find someone else to help me!" She demanded. I sighed, picking up her fallen zanpakuto, Iria hadn't graduated yet and her zanpakuto was the same as everyone's, it was plain and not unique in anyway, the tsuba remained un-detailed, signifying the lack of a soul within it. It was difficult to use someone else's zanpakuto, but whilst it was in this state, there was no problem.

I picked up the blade and with a single quick movement and a rather, proudly I must say, perfect form, I slashed down, slicing through the weight on her back, it fell away. Reaching down I grasped the reluctant forearm of the fellow trainee, and forcibly dragged her away to freedom.

Iria stood up, but almost collapsed, her left foot seemed to be broken, and I rushed to her side and tried to support her.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled at me, trying to walk away but almost collapsing again, I rushed to her side and once again supported her.

"Apparently you do, so shut up and let's get out of here." I yelled. I began walking forward; Iria leaning on me with a disgusted look, the burning heat was closing around us. The manoeuvring around the obstacles was treacherous, all the while our eye's stung and our throats burned, I was surprised we'd lasted this long and hadn't fallen unconscious yet.

Suddenly I heard an ear splitting tear like growl, it was inhuman and seemed animalistic, almost wolfish in nature. I turned to my right and stood stiff; my entire body went rigid and despite the intense hear, goose bumps made their way up my body. Barely three meters from me was the hollow, its eyes completely gone now an indentation where they once were, it was blind. Looking at it in the glow of the fire I was able to get the first true clear look that wasn't hazy from adrenaline and combat excitement, I was able to take in the markings and shape.

It was familiar.

The face was angled like the muzzle of a wolf, large horn like points stuck out from its head that looked like canine ears, on the side of its face, where whiskers might be, there were flowing tentacles that were long, thick and very sharp. Black tribal like markings stretched from under the indents where the eyes where and around the muzzle, up and over its back. Its back was a pure white bone plating style but underneath it, its underbelly and arms and legs, where the general hollow black. Its paws however were also bone.

The hollow looked at me, I could feel its gaze yet I didn't know how it was seeing anything at all, Iria looked at me and then at the hollow, her own body became stiff with fear as mine was, but she wasn't feeling the same sensations. I was feeling a strange longing for the hollow, a longing I couldn't explain, and a deep old well of pain in my chest had made itself known.

The hollow moved forward slowly, revealing the area behind it, there lying on the floor, unconscious and obviously hurt, was Aroki.

Iria looked at me with a bewildered expression. "What are standing around for, either kill it or let's get moving!" She demanded, I suddenly remembered the zanpakuto in my hand; I gently let Iria sit down on the floor. I gripped the handle of the blade with both hands, staring at the beast before me.

Iria looked at me with a shocked expression. "Ya know, when I said killing it was an option, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try. Let's just go you sanctimonious hag!"

I snapped. Turning to the weak girl with a fiery temper I shouted at her, "Iria...shut the fuck up!" I then turned on my heels and charged at the beast.

It snarled as I approached with speed, its tentacles lashing out, stabbing forward at me. The first one approached my stomach; I managed to side step and turn my body, the tentacle stabbing into a wall behind me, another two lashed at my legs and I managed to dive and roll over them, but the third one got me in the shoulder, I yelled as the pain struck through me. I was taken off my feet for a moment, and at the same time, the fourth tentacle pierced my other shoulder, the zanpakuto flying from my grasp as I struck the floor with a thud.

I gasped and groaned, blood pooling from my wounds, the tentacles held me in place and by the feel of it, they'd gone right through and into the floor I now lay on.

The hollow was approaching, judging by its size and stature, I considered that it must be a normal hollow, but if so, its power level was far higher than it should be, which meant that it was either feeding off the spiritons in the air making it stronger...or this wasn't a normal hollow at all.

My eyes were wide at this point, memories of classes and lessons came rushing back to me as the hollow approached, now moving its way up my body to head height.

The memories...the lessons, the hierarchy of hollows...

Who were this small, yet this strong...or stronger? The only answer I could derive was preposterous, this hollow hadn't shown enough power to be considered that level, yet its size and power that it did have was too great for the general hollow...unless I was missing something.

As the beasts face drew closer to my own I was struck with more memories, more strange feelings of familiarity. It was strange, it was crazy, but I had the most dreaded and horrible feeling that I knew this hollow, and what was stranger still...I felt almost like grieving.

Then it occurred, the only power this thing had shown were physical attributes...but maybe its power didn't lie in its physical abilities...maybe its abilities themselves were...

BOOM!

A red blast rocketed from behind me, I recognised it, Shakaho, the shot of red fire, I knew who had cast it, Iria. It was a high level move and word had reached me of Iria's abilities with kido, apparently she was something of a prodigy.

The blast was a strong one, and I thought that, upon impact, the creature would be flung off, but the creature didn't move, as the blast hurtled at it, the hollow flexed its arms and massive pink metallic like blades erupted from its arms and made contact with the blast, there was a flash of red light and suddenly the pink blades where a little lighter and a fading red glow on the surface, though strangely,. The fading itself was akin to something drifting further away from a transparent surface, the Shakaho blast was nowhere in sight, as though it had been absorbed.

The beast seemed to glare, despite it having no eyes I could strangely understand the expression, with the slightest flex and movements of its arm a massive arcing red blast erupted from the pink blade on its arm, aimed at Iria, my senses went wild with the power.

This was no normal hollow!

This was an Adjuchas!

The very idea didn't make much sense to me, Adjuchas where more animalistic or humanoid in nature but smaller than the previous stages of Menos, this creature had wolf like features and was roughly the right size, but its figure was still too much of a hollow for it to make sense to me.

For now though I threw it out the window and focused on getting out of here if I could. The massive red blast from the hollow had caused much devastation, and I couldn't see Iria anymore.

The hollow looked down at me, its features and body language completely animalistic, which in itself didn't make sense to its level. Adjuchas regained their minds at this level, regaining the general ability to think and even speak. Yet this creature was acting completely animalistic, as though it barely had a mind at all.

I kept very still; it leaned down and seemingly began to sniff me. I leaned away slightly, my eyes lidded in fear, but strangely the creature didn't attack, in fact, over the dull roar of the flames around us and the cracking pieces of debris, I could almost hear the creature...whimpering.

I looked up at it with now wide eyes and dared to ask the question that had been gnawing at me. "Who are you?"

I regretted it instantly.

The creature's reiatsu erupted, and it roared in rage, through the screams and growls I heard a single word in a voice that I had long since forgotten, the word was, "remember."

My head burst with internal pain as memories came rushing back, they were incomplete and things were displaced in time...but a single name and recognition and quite an explanation became known.

"Jauxred."

Fin.

A/N: sorry for the slow updates, too bad. Lol. I know where I'm going with this and I'll update at my leisure. So *blows raspberry*


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within

Chapter 3

The eyeless hollow gazed down at me with a seemingly penetrating stare, my entire body was frozen, the name and memories associated with that name had come back in and instant, but they had quickly gone again, all that was left was the name, without any recognition of where it came from. Jauxred…I couldn't understand much, but for some strange reason, I knew for certain that this hollows name was Jauxred.

The hollow opened its jaws, its face distinctly canine in characteristics, its jaw structure exactly like that of a wolfs, its tongue however, was forked like a serpents, but incredibly thick like a dogs, the weight of the hollows reiatsu and strength kept me pinned to the ground, but even if it didn't, I didn't think I could move anyway, my body just wasn't responding.

SLASH!

There was a torrent of blood from the creature and it jumped off me, my arm was suddenly yanked and I was being dragged, rather clumsily I might add, away from the hollow, who at this point was limping, snarling at the both of us, a large gash in its side. I looked up at the person dragging me; it was Iria, limping on her broken foot.

I looked back again and felt rather amused how an adjuchas had been so wounded by a mere trainee, but it was obvious this creature's power was not in its defence.

The creature I knew to be named Jauxred turned to us and snarled again, the tentacles on its head suddenly pointed at the both of us and a dark heavy reiatsu surrounded the area, it caused me no discomfort, and in fact seemed to tickle, but Iria was obviously having a negative reaction, her legs were shaking and her body seemed to go rigid.

At the tip of the pointed tentacles there suddenly appeared a light that got brighter and brighter, the entire flaming area was highlighted in a terrible red glow. A Cero.

I did the only thing that I could, I reached forward and grabbed Iria's sword out of her hand, the white haired trainee might have complained, but at the moment she wasn't exactly able to stop me, I turned back to the hollow just as the cero fired. I increased my reiatsu as much as possible and then forced it all into the tip of Iria's sword and pointed it directly at the cero, the cero struck.

It was weak and unfocused as cero's go, but far higher than the level of a trainee. My clothes tore from my body in tatters, the cero split at the tip of Iria's blade, the blade itself glowing with a strange blackness, how something could glow black was puzzling, but it was a query not exactly at the forefront of my mind at the time, but still, glow black it did. The sword began to vibrate in my palm, and before my eyes, the tsuba began to shrink, I tried to not to focus on that and push all my reiatsu into fighting off the incredible cero that was almost tearing me apart by now. I began screaming in pain as my bones creaked, my shoulder-blade dislocating itself, but I kept hold of the blade, not moving an inch.

The blade continued to change, the handle guard was now non-existent, and the blade was turning black, and the hilt was morphing, a hole appearing in it. I closed my eyes to what was happening, focusing on trying to survive, suddenly the reiatsu let up, I opened my eyes, I was almost naked, cuts and bruises littered my body, several ribs seemed broken and my dislocated left arm fell limply at my sides, the adjuchas looked at me and seemed to glare, before turning away and running off into the flames.

Throughout this entire ordeal I had been breathing toxic fumes from the fire, I was weak, my body was almost numb, I looked once more at the sword, it was pure black now, a red binding over the hilt, the tsuba was non-existent, not looking like a katana, it had a vertical circle in the hilt, the handle and blade coming out of each end, the circle was large with a whole big enough to fit a thin arm through, and just at the base of the blade there was a strange red sphere, a jewel of some kind. It looked like a shikai blade…but something about it made me certain that it wasn't, I fell forwards unconscious.

"It's my sword!"

"I'm sorry but we're still analysing it."

"Do you know who I am? I demand that you give me that sword now!"

"Yes I know who you are, but it is currently under observation and undergoing some tests, you cannot have it, my answer is final."

It was only now as my consciousness rose that I was able to distinguish the voices, the first one had been Iria, and the second was Krysten, captain of the 12th.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. "What…" I began, but a finger was pressed to my lips.

"Hush, your safe now." Krysten told me.

I nodded and then slipped back into a light slumber.

I awoke with a start, regretting it instantly by the pain that flashed through my side. Looking around I saw I was back in my dormitory; I breathed a sigh of relief. I whipped my eyes and looked around to make sure everything was here, in the trainee dormitories this was essential, and you never knew when a conniving fellow trainee would have taken something.

For a moment I was satisfied that everything was in order, until I realised something WAS missing. My zanpakuto.

I quickly got dressed, my dressings and bandages causing me some discomfort, I rushed out once I was fully clothed and ran down the corridor, I rounded a corner and…

BAM!

I fell down with a thud and looked up at a rather handsome face I hadn't seen yet; he was tall with blonde hair and looked down at me with an amused expression, looking at his body I realised he was actually topless, his physique being rather impressive I couldn't help but blush, he crouched down and held out his hand to help me up. I reached forwards and grasped it, being pulled to my feet effortlessly by the stranger. It was at this point I noticed the part of his outfit that was wrapped around his waist, it was white and flowed down with black diamonds at the bottom, and black triangle tips, I suddenly realised…it was a haori sash…this was a captain!

I bowed quickly, "Gomenasai, Taicho-sama!" I yelled.

The captain seemed taken back before screwing up his eyes and placing a hand behind his head. "Sacra bleu, Japanese. English was hard enough, mademoiselle, please don't subject me to that Asian tongue, it hurts my brain." He said in a thick French accent, his voice smooth and flowing in a way that reminded me vividly of a river, it was a beautiful voice. "May I ask why you're running around, little one?" He asked curiously, his head cocked to the side, his hand still resting behind it.

I blushed lightly and thought for a moment before finally realising why I had been running, "erm, my zanpakuto, its missing." I said frantically.

"Calm down cherè." He said with a smile, "What's your name?" He asked kindly.

I tried to calm myself and stand up with a little more dignity. "Izzaria Dragovar, Tai…erm…Captain." I corrected, remembering he didn't like Japanese, to be perfectly honest I wasn't very fond of using it myself, but it was taught rigorously to the trainee's during lessons and were under orders to use it when talking to superiors, which to me was a somewhat stupid rule.

The captain seemed thoughtful for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I remember your name being mentioned, follow me, there are things that are needed to be discussed. How are your injuries?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I smiled lightly, nodding to him, I reached up and ran a hand through my hair, discovering it was knotted terribly, and it felt grimy. I blushed, realising that I was in serious need of a shower. Thankfully the taicho didn't seem to mind, so I went with him.

As I walked behind his muscular form I took a glance at his sash, there was an emblem on it, the Japanese script for the number of his division. Taking a closer look I found it to be the 13th. Wracking my brain I tried to remember who the captain for that division was, eventually I had to ask.

"Excuse me, but, what's your name, I can't remember it from the revisions." I blushed. My host merely chuckled; he seemed very light hearted for a man in his status and position.

"J'm'appelle Leion, and Captain Leion when were in company. Forget the surname, too formal for me." He replied, grinning over his shoulder at me.

We walked for about 10 more minutes, finally arriving at a door with the symbol for the number 12 above the door. He pressed a buzzer and we were soon let in, walking down the dark flight of stairs I realised we must be in a secondary 12th laboratory, and felt rather embarrassed as I had assumed they'd lost their one and only one in the fire. A rather naïve prospect I had to admit, people such as the 12th squad were far more careful than having only one laboratory. I wouldn't be surprise if they had backups all over Seretai, and perhaps even in Rukongai.

When we finally entered the bottom I expected to see the general laboratory equipment, a corridor of room's maybe, or masses of computerised technology for analysis studies. What I actually saw was kind of cosy. The walls were a deep grey, and there were computer equipment in some places, but generally, there were couches and comfy seats, and a nice red carpet over most of the room. Also it was lit pretty well.

Leion looked back at me and grinned at my stunned expression. I blushed and tried to put on a straight face, but was taken back again when I looked over and saw Krysten with her legs crossed whilst sitting on a couch, she had a cup of tea in her right hand and a kind smile on her face.

Krysten looked up and grinned at me as I approached with Leion. "Izzaria-kun, how are you today, injuries causing you problems?"

I smiled awkwardly back, "erm, I'm fine to be honest, a little tired and bruised, but otherwise I'm good. Erm, I seem to have lost my zanpakuto though, I'm a little confused as to what's going on." I admitted.

Krysten grinned enthusiastically. "Right, it's actually very exciting. Your zanpakuto is no longer yours by-the-way." She added the last sentence quickly as though it were of no consequence.

I was taken aback by her comment. "What do you mean no longer mine?" I said in a slightly more crossed tone than actually appropriate to use on a captain, but Krysten didn't seem to mind.

I sat down opposite her and Leion joined us, I stayed staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, the zanpakuto's trainees are given; do you know how they work?" She enquired.

"Erm, they absorb your reiatsu don't they, and develop unique to you?" I asked hesitantly, wondering what this had to do with my zanpakuto being taken away.

Krysten smiled. "The zanpakuto's are what we like to call Raito Blades, 'raito' meaning 'light' or in general 'energy'. Their made of spiritons and are designed to absorb your natural spiritual pressure. Overtime, as you grow stronger, they absorb more and more and conform to their wielder." Krysten explained, bringing out her own blade. The hilt was unique, decorated with floral markings; the handle basked in a red band around the hilt. "This blade was not designed like this, in fact, I have done nothing to it, I didn't put the binding on, I didn't shape the tsuba, and it developed like that over the years and has conformed to a shape that represents my soul. At one time it looked like any trainee's zanpakuto." She smiled.

I was following her so far, but I was still confused as to what this had to do with me.

"Now, you're well aware that each soul is virtually unique, the chances of a duplicate zanpakuto are so unlikely it has only occurred three times in the history of Seretai. But duplicate zanpakuto's are not what I'm interested in, but truly unique sealed blades are. Tell me, what happens when a Shinigami goes shikai?" She quizzed.

"Erm," I began. "Well, the zanpakuto takes on its true form, basically no longer looking like a katana most times, and unlocks its soul powers and abilities." I said, confident I had the right answer.

Krysten shook her head. "The true form of a zanpakuto is the Bankai's final form. The Bankai itself is very rarely the true form and the shikai barely scratches the surface of its potential. Now when you go shikai, the sword absorbs a lot of your spiritual energy, this allows it to change and develop to a truer state of your soul, unlocking your personal abilities and channelling it through the blade, with your zanpakuto spirit as its guide and strength. Zanpakuto's become unique before they even unlock shikai; most times it's just a unique tsuba, a coloured binding, some nice decorative stuff or things that are used in your shikai calling. But every once in a while someone's soul is so unique, that their zanpakuto develops much different to traditional katana's. This has nothing to do with the spiritual potential and power of the person, merely at how truly unique they are inside."

I was getting annoyed by now. "This is all very interesting, and I don't mean to sound rude to a captain of your level, but what has this all got to do with me, and why is my zanpakuto no longer mine." I said, in a more whiny voice than I had meant to.

Krysten stood up and went over to a side; she picked something up and brought it over. "This is your zanpakuto, or what you think is your zanpakuto."

Now I was really confused. The blade had been shattered, the tsuba was cracked and the handle was crumbling.

"What happened to it? Did this happen in the fire?" I asked in a slight panic. "It can be fixed can't it?"

Krysten shook her head. "It can be put together, but its empty now and lost its ability to draw on spiritons. The fire didn't do this, this happened when the accumulated spiriton pressure inside it that it drew from you, where torn from its depths and put elsewhere." She said casually.

I was shocked. "So…someone…something stole my swords energy?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, and for your information it was you that did it." Krysten said with a smile.

Okay, I was feeling dizzy now.

"Okay, please, just tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

Krysten smiled. "When you and Iria were facing the hollow, Iria stated that the hollow fired a cero at you. Is that correct?"

I nodded.

"That hollow was weak in defence, its skin easy to slice and its general defensive skills very weak; in fact, in some ways it was weaker than a demi hollow. However, it was also an adjuchas and as such had incredible power and reiatsu at its disposal. Iria described the cero as uncontrolled, weak compared to what she sensed the being could produce, which is strange in itself, almost like it held back, but still the cero was more than strong enough to have killed you both, in fact, it was strong enough to have killed a 3rd seat if it had of been a direct hit. A hit like the one you took. How did you defend yourself against the cero?" Krysten asked calmly.

"Erm…" I hesitated. "Well, I kinda grabbed Iria's zanpakuto and used it." I said hanging my head, I was almost certain I was going to get punished.

"There is a rule about using another person's zanpakuto, it is strictly forbidden. Do you know why?" Krysten asked casually.

"Erm…well, not really." I admitted.

Krysten smiled. "A zanpakuto's spirit is born in the soul of their Shinigami; they take residence in our zanpakuto when our zanpakuto's become a suited environment. A zanpakuto changes to represent and mimic our souls, thereby making it compatible with the spirit born within us. Until the sword has reached that level of habitation, the zanpakuto remains empty. This usually happens during the first three years after graduation, the sword will have developed enough and the zanpakuto spirit takes residence, then it begins the process of true communication with its wielder until they both attain shikai. Now, before the zanpakuto soul is inside the sword, the sword is inanimate and lifeless; it is merely a vessel waiting to be filled with reiatsu. If multiple people use a sword, multiple kinds of reiatsu enter it, it will develop and it will change, however, it will most likely become unsuited for any zanpakuto spirit. Your sword is restricted to you to make sure that your energy is the only one entering your zanpakuto. You say you grabbed Iria's sword and used it, one moment of usage shouldn't have affected it much and should have posed no problem, but it was the way you used it. Do you remember what you did?" Krysten asked.

I shook my head, to be honest it was kind of a blur, all I remember was pain and a bright red light.

Krysten was still smiling; it was a rather disconcerting smile to be honest. "You put all the reiatsu in your body and forced it into the blade of Iria's zanpakuto. You were in a panic, and had no control over how much you put in, and unfortunately you put it all in. The result was that you overtook the energy inside it, destroyed it, wrenched your own energy from your blade, shattering it, and transported it into Iria's. In laymen's terms, you stole Iria's blade and forced it to be yours."

I was shocked, I was certain, I was going to be arrested, I was going to be put in the Maggots Nest, I was going to end up in the 6th squad dungeons, or even thrown out of Seretai altogether.

"I'm sorry…" I began. "Please...I….when are the 6th division coming then?" I asked with a hanged head, accepting my obvious fate.

Leion beside me chuckled. How could he laugh at a moment like this?

"Calm down mon cherè. You're not going to be arrested, isn't that right Captain Krysten?" He smiled at the other captain who in turn nodded.

"He's right; in fact we're just interested to be honest." She smiled. "I did say I had an interest in unique sealed zanpakuto's."

I was confused, I lifted my head. "Pardon?" I asked.

"You did in an instant, what should take years. You forced Iria's blade into a form that mimicked your soul, an incredibly unique form at that."

I was listening to what she was saying, but what she was saying made no sense to me.

"But I thought that zanpakuto's where part of our soul? If that's so, how could I take over Iria's?" I asked with a slightly panicky voice.

The captain looked at me and chuckled. "Iria Starr had not yet used her zanpakuto enough to have imprinted her inner soul onto it; it held her reiatsu, not her zanpakuto soul. However, the sword in question is now rather full of reiatsu and, indeed, has a zanpakuto soul within it." She turned away from me and walked over to a worktop where she uncovered something that was donned by a grey cloth; the cotton material fell to the floor unheeded, the 12th captain bringing something over. It was black.

My breath caught in my throat as the blade was placed on the desk; it was the strangest sword I had ever seen. It was jet black, seemingly absorbing light yet still harbouring the shininess of metal. Its blade was a basic katana shape but it was the hilt that was most fascinating, this sword had no tsuba. Instead, it had a large donut like shape in it, vertical, pure black, ornately designed and parts of it didn't shine, they were merely jet black with seemingly no substance. Where the blade met the hilt there was an ornately designed holder for it, small yet strong, it harboured a single red orb inset into itself, the orb seemingly glowed in the light of the lab. I remembered this blade…I remembered the blade changing before me as the pain and power of the cero washed over me; I remembered the style of it, the holey tsuba, the binding on the handle, and the gem.

"What is that? Is that a shikai?" I breathed, gazing down at it, I wanted to reach out and touch it, but self-consciousness prevented me from doing so.

"No." Said the captain, the word confused me for a moment, so I waited for the taicho to elaborate. "This blade is no shikai, which is what's so peculiar about its looks. This is a sealed blade, and it's also what's left of Iria's."

My blood went cold. This was the blade that I had used against the beast, this was the blade that I had poured my reiatsu into to stop the cero…the blade that had changed form in my hands. This was the blade that I had made mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep. Lying awake in my bed I stared up at the ceiling, a sort of melancholy filling my brain. I had no idea what to do, common sense said to just carry on as normal, but I just couldn't think like that.

I had stolen Iria's blade.

Not for the first time I looked across from my bed at the sword that now leaned, sheathed against the wall. Its pure black surface reflected the light easily, its intricate designs seeming elegant in the moon light. Once again I turned away from it, closing my eyes and tried to sleep, and once again it was to no avail.

Sighing to myself I pulled myself out of the bed, grabbing the zanpakuto I opened my door and looked out to see if there were any watches that might question what I was doing, questions I wasn't sure I could answer, as I myself didn't really know what I was doing.

I wrapped myself quickly in my trainee hakami, exited the room and moved swiftly down the hall.

The training areas were open at all times of the day and night, it was easy to gain access and not far from the trainee dorms, but the area was not generally used at night.

Strictly speaking there was no curfew or rules saying I couldn't get up and do some training, but generally it was frowned upon for a trainee to be moving about at three in the morning.

Reaching the training area's I approached a straw dummy. I looked down at the sheathed blade in my left hand, reaching with my right I wrapped my fingers and palm around the white binding of the handle, the weight of the blade becoming known to me.

I didn't want to admit it, but I felt invigorated and undeniably comfortable when holding the blade...I felt strong.

My mind wandered back to when I had spoken with the 13th and 12th division Taicho's. They had been kind and welcoming, eager to discuss the transformation, and by the time the meeting was over, I had the distinct impression that I would be closely watched, if only due to this occurrence.

Looking at the dummy in front of me I sighed, drawing my blade from its sheath. The blade itself was pure black, it was strange, elegant, and seemed like it could cut the very air itself. I felt my hands vibrate, but not uncomfortably, my arms felt tingly but also surprisingly strong.

I gazed at the dummy and focused my attention; I just wanted to see what my sword could do. Dropping my sheath to the floor, I grasped my blade with both hands, I attained a decent stance and then quickly raised the blade and slashed down with as much force as I could muster.

At first nothing happened, but then suddenly the dummy slid in half, straw spilling everywhere. I looked at the dummy with a shocked expression, and then gazed down at the blade. This sword was dangerous...and it was mine.

The days began to blend together; I tried to avoid Iria who had unfortunately decided to make my life as much hell as possible. She seemed determined to catch up with me, her kido abilities had become so much better than my own, understandable when I barely got time to practice, mainly because she was practicing her own kido on _me_.

There had been too many times when a golden binding of a bakudo or even the rapid blast of a hado came from out of the shadows. It was getting tiresome, and dangerous. But no matter how many times I looked around, I never actually saw her, but I knew it was her anyway, the feel of the reiatsu from the kido had told me as much.

I had tried to report her several times to the senseis but somehow she always seemed to have an alibi. It was very frustrating.

The days continued on and eventually I became adept at anticipating Iria's movements and working around her so I didn't encounter her.

This carried on for the better part of a few weeks, during that time Aroki had returned to classes, he was perfectly fine but now had a new gigai, this one had distinct cybernetic implants in the neck, I wasn't too fond of the look but at least he was happy and healthy...well, as healthy as you can get when your soul was screaming in agony at all times of the day.

Me and Aroki grew closer and closer, it was a warm summer's day that we sat down on the edge of a ridge, looking out of the Court of Pure Souls and the parts of Rukongai visible past the large white walls separating the area's within Soul Society, Aroki had always been hesitant to talk about his past, but for once he felt in a possibly sharing mood.

"So...What was Zaraki like?" I asked eagerly, Aroki drew his knees up and hugged them close, he had become increasingly more melancholy and serious over the past weeks, changing in his personality. He was becoming somewhat intimidating.

The subject of his father was a difficult one for the fellow trainee, but for once he didn't try and change the subject. "He was an animal." He said sternly before sighing softly. "Me and my brother were often battered around by him, he thought it built strength." He huffed. "Most parents use the excuse of building character, but not my father, he spent his time breaking us down in an attempt to build us up, and he wanted us to be just like him. No wonder mum did what she had to do."

I was intensely interested at this point. "What happened to Kenpachi?"

Aroki sighed, seeming somewhat resigned to tell the story. "Do you remember the stories of the substitute shinigami? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

I nodded in reply.

"Well he was my father's favourite opponent. The very first time they met, Ichigo defeated him. Apparently it was close to a draw. But every time after that, Ichigo proved himself over and over again, in the end it became obvious to my father that Ichigo was just naturally stronger than himself." He turned to me at this point. "My father didn't like that. He was a man that believed that if he lost, he could come back stronger, train and be even stronger, and stronger, but he was realising that he was at his limit." Aroki sighed. "He couldn't beat Ichigo, no matter how hard he trained." Aroki turned to me and smiled. "What do you know of my father's zanpakuto?" He asked curiously.

"Erm..." I began. "Well, it was always in shikai wasn't it, always in a released state, like that Ichigo person, right?"

Aroki nodded sagely. "He couldn't control his power." Aroki sighed. "No one in our family can. Seems to be genetic, we're all too strong and also too weak. Too strong for our own good and certainly too weak to control it." He sighed. "Father realised that the only way he was going to get stronger was if he communicated with his zanpakuto." He sighed.

My eyebrows lifted as I thought of where this might be going. "Did he?"

Aroki looked at me gravely. "My father, Zaraki Kenpachi, attained Bankai 40 years ago. Took him 160 years to do it, but he managed in the end."

A shiver ran down my spine, the idea that such a monster with such power had gained Bankai was incredible.

"How, I thought he didn't know its name, and that his blade was always screaming or something, how did he do it?"

Aroki smiled slightly. "Yachiru," he said softly.

The name was familiar to me. "Wasn't she his child Lieutenant?"

Aroki nodded. "When my father first met Yachiru it was in the middle of a forest, away from anywhere local, no explanation for her being there. Unlike everyone else she didn't run from him, she apparently was able to reach out and touch the edge of my fathers' blade without cutting herself."

I sighed, this was interesting, but everyone had heard about the legendary 11th Lieutenant Yachiru. "Is it true she was on the same level of Zaraki in power?" I asked, as such a rumour was the main focus of the stories.

Aroki nodded. "She never drew her blade though, even in training, she'd defeat her opponents without ever drawing her blade." Aroki sighed. "Well, apparently it was her that was the key to my father's Bankai?"

I was confused at this part. "What you mean?"

Aroki smiled. "During the Aizen Incident there was an Arrancar named Stark, he had incredible reiatsu apparently, he was their Primera Espada. He had a Fraccion named Lillinette but they were actually one in the same, two beings, one soul, despite their different personalities. Stark's resureccion WAS Lillinette's true form. It seemed it was the same for my father."

"Wait, Yachiru was Zaraki's Bankai?"

Aroki nodded. "Yup, when he figured that out, apparently by the help of the 12th captain at the time, he learned to unlock it."

I nodded in understanding. "So what happened when he went Bankai?"

Aroki smiled grimly. "Well you, know how the court of pure souls has an almost completely different layout than it did back then, and how allot of the old captains have died over the years..."

I nodded, my eyes going wide.

"Do you remember the lesson about the Reiatsu Incident that happened about 40 years ago?" He asked curiously.

I nodded, now rather shocked and confused. "That was him?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup, He went Bankai for the first time, levelled half of Seretai with the release alone, killing over 4 Captains in the process." He said.

I shook my head, "how do you know this?"

Aroki shrugged. "I'm his son, his direct heir and descendant to the Kenpachi and Samiru Noble Family, plus mother couldn't hide it, after all, she was the one that secured his capture."

"Capture?" I said in a confused tone, how anyone could capture Zaraki was beyond me.

"Do you really think anyone could have killed him when he went Bankai?" Aroki asked with a chuckle. "No, they had to capture. My mother calmed him down first; distracted him, it was then that he was placed in a Kin and Bankin level 99 kido by the current Captain Commander of the time. He was then bound within about 8 other binding kido. But due to his power, they doubted even that would contain him for long. So they sealed it completely, the Captain of the 5th division, the Captain Commander of the time, and the Captain of the 6th division cast the most forbidden of kido, the level 101 binding kido Nenpaihan Issen no Arano."

(A/N: ((The level 101 binding Nenpaihan Issen no Arano.)) Probably done wrong, but supposed to translate into '1000 Years of Wasteland')

"I've never heard of it." I said feeling confused. Admittedly, my abilities with kido were basic at standard and average at best, but I'd certainly have recognised the kido if it had of been a well known one.

"It's the most forbidden technique, I shouldn't know about it, but my mother was there, remember, she watched it being cast and told me about it. It needs three people of high level reiatsu to cast effectively, has a three part chant and uses almost all the reiatsu of the casters, apparently even the Captain Commander feinted once it was done. The result of the kido is that the person is sealed within a massive block of dry ice that can't be melted, or broken out of. Apparently it's not that tough to break into, but impossible to break from the inside, at least, impossible without shattering your soul." He said with a tone of admiration.

The idea for a kido to take more than one person, multiple chants and generally having such a powerful effect was disconcerting.

"So where's he know?" She asked curiously.

"He was placed in Avici." He smiled. "It's the 8th and lowest level prison in Seretai, far below the maggots nest, it's also where Aizen is currently kept. He apparently has Royal Guard guarding him."

A chill went up my spine, so it wasn't enough to bind him with over 10 kido, he needed the most forbidden and powerful binding technique known to shinigami AND to be placed in the lowest levels of Seretai prison available. It seemed a bit extreme, but if what Aroki had said was true, and the very release of him going Bankai had in itself level half of Seretai and killed 4 captains, then it was understandable. Even if he was supposed to be on our side, the risks of wielding such power were incredible. Perhaps they'd done the right thing.

"So what happened to you and your brother?" I asked, I had yet to question him about his sibling, he'd never mentioned him before, but it didn't feel important.

Aroki sighed. "Me and Devon went separate ways. He idolised our father and kept the Kenpachi name." His voice now developed an atmosphere of disgust. "I don't want anything to do with my father, he did nothing but bring me misery, and if it weren't for him I'd at least be able to see the world through my own eyes, not the eyes of this fuckin' gigai." He said venomously. "It's why I took my mother's name; I'll never be a Kenpachi." His voice was resolute now, and I couldn't help but admire him a little because of it.

Aroki smiled, holding up his arms, I looked at them, adorning his wrists where a pair of intricate shackles, their surface glinting in the sunlight. "This is the first part of our noble family's dress code, there's a second part, that's attained when I become the head of the family." He smiled. "The shackles are meant to represent doing no evil, to have restraint." He smiled. "We do nothing without thinking it through, we do no act of violence to anyone undeserving, and we do no wrong either by action, or inaction on our own behalf." He smiled, turning to me. "That's the Samiru family code, to be honest; it's just us trying to be as far from what Kenpachi was as possible."

I stayed quiet, not sure if I should really say anything. He looked at me for a moment before suddenly laughing loudly at my face.

"Dear lord women, you're really something." He chuckled. I was taken aback by this, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did I do?" I asked incredulously.

"Well for one that serious look on your mug certainly doesn't suit you. You have a beautiful smile; you should use it more often." His face suddenly straightened as I began to blush.

"Erm, you think I'm, beautiful?" I asked my cheeks burning from flush.

"Erm...well, erm...when I said that I meant...erm..." he began, stuttering and stumbling over himself, I didn't think it was possible for gigai's to blush but Aroki's gigai was certainly managing it.

I grinned and took his hand quickly. "Come on; let's go get some training done." I grinned, standing up and pulling him with me.

He grinned and followed, probably thankful for the change in conversation, but despite the change, I kept running it through my mind.

He thought I was beautiful.

Finished Chapter

A/N: sorry for the slow update, hope you like this chapter people. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Critics welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 5

The night was dark when I found myself in the 3rd division archives. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here, but my curiosity was too high. Nenpaihan Issen no Arano, the 101st Bakuda Kido...I wanted more details.

It seemed that the darkness of the night closed over me when I entered the main doors of the archives room, a strangely ominous atmosphere developed, but it didn't make me nervous...strangely it made me feel safe.

The room was made of metal and developed by the 12th division, despite our volumes of information stored on computerised systems throughout out 12th division archives, this area of the 3rd division where specifically for hard copies. Despite the obvious confidential nature of the information I was looking for, I had faith that I may be able to at least find something. After all, if something happened to the captain commander, future generations might need the information of such a kido, so records must be kept...one only had to know what to look for, and where to look for it.

Unfortunately I knew what I was looking for, but as I gazed out at the circular metal panelled room and the multiple shelves and draws around the walls and in the middle of the room I realised one fundamental problem...my idea of WHERE to look was FAR too vague. This was going to take a while.

Thankfully I had all night, very few people entered this room and even fewer entered it at night. And so I began my search.

I jolted awake as someone shook me awake. "I didn't do it!" I shouted quickly, confused and disorientated, it was a moment before I realised where I was. 3rd Division archives...section 37...on the floor...covered in folders and papers of a various nature...practically buried in them from the waist down...and the person shaking me awake...was a captain.

Shit.

It seemed we had walked for hours, and I wasn't looking forward to the steps. There weren't any elevators in soul society. The Associated Woman's Society had actually put in a petition asking for elevators but it had been refused on the grounds that the stairs worked as a form of exercise...most considered them a form of torture. There were over 10,000 steps to reach the top of the hierarchy of the Court of Pure Souls where the Captain Commander and his Division house was located, and it was there that we were headed.

Personally I had never seen the Captain Commander, he was called Hirokatsu Goto and that's all I really knew about him, that and obviously as he was the Captain Commander he was incredibly powerful.

By the time we finally reached the top, I swear to god my legs were no longer attached to my body, I couldn't feel them, and I think the soles of my feet were actually bleeding.

Before me stood a wide courtyard, drains here and there littered the floor in case it rained, these led to the sewer systems, I had never been in them, but I heard that they were very extensive, and 4th division members had to clean them apparently, unlucky for them. The courtyard also harboured a few small buildings; I didn't know what they were for though. As we walked forward, a sight stretched out before me that made me groan loudly in pain and displeasure.

More stairs.

Finally after about half an hour, we were stood in front of the first division barracks that housed the Captain Commander and his subordinates. By this time I would have gladly let them execute me, probably would be a more humane thing to do instead of making me go up more stairs.

The door to the Captain Commanders barracks was opened up to me and I walked in. The captain beside me never said a word, to be truthful I hadn't even looked at him, so wasn't entirely sure which Captain it was, I decided I might as well look now, just in case I was going to be executed or something for being such a nosey idiot.

I looked up at the captain and saw a black haired and somewhat handsome man, he was tall and adorning the top of his head was a striped white and green hat. His haori flowed around him, the symbol of his division on the back, 3rd Division.

I had been caught in the archives...by the captain that OWNED the archives...I was fucked.

As I entered the division I saw that my worst fears really were established...there were more stairs.

Groaning outwardly I began to ascend them, following the Taicho slowly but surely.

What obviously only took a few minutes seemed like hours as my legs screamed at me for their current abuse. When I finally reached the top, I stood face to face with a Japanese style door, it was opened for me and a long corridor stretched out in front of my eyes.

The corridor was adorned with tapestries and pictures, paintings it seemed of the previous Captain Commander, it was his picture that caught my eyes. He was old; under the portrait of the Captain Commander was a date recording of his reign. This Captain Commander, Genryuusei Shigekuni Yamamoto, he seemed to have been a Captain Commander for about a thousand years, I made a mental note to do some research on him when...IF I got out of this.

As we passed the tapestries we came to a large door, it was wooden, adorned with fine embroidings and seemed to have been made from a type of mahogany. As the door opened I and the captain entered the room. It was sparsely furnished, and the room only had one wall, the rest was fenced so one could look out and view the entire court of pure souls below.

The room was pretty much empty. But right of the door there was a small table and two cushions. One cushion was empty. The other was not.

The captain commander was surprising to me; I had expected an old man with a very long beard. But Hirokatsu Goto was not, he was young. His face adorned glasses and a black goatee, he wore an old hat reminiscent of a farmer's headwear, and his black shinigami clothes were hidden beneath his flowing haori robe. In his hands he held a wooden umbrella with a wooden skull adornment on the base of its handle, I saw no zanpakuto.

The 3rd Taicho nodded with respect and left the room quickly, leaving me alone with the Captain Commander.

I stood there, nervous.

The captain Commander cleared his voice softly and looked up. "You were found in the 3rd Division Archives, looking through Kido usage records." He said, stating it like a fact, not giving her a chance to even consider any plausible lie. "What were you looking for?" He asked, seemingly curious. I found this strange, I had expected anger.

"Erm, I was...looking for..." I began.

"Don't bother trying to think up a suitable lie, just tell me the truth. You were looking specifically in records that are 60 years old; you were looking for something specific."

I faulted. I couldn't lie.

"I was looking for information on the 101st Bakudo Kido, Nenpaihan Issen no Arano." I said softly, my head hanging low.

The Captain Commander stayed silent for a short time. When he finally spoke, his voice was level and careful. "How did you learn about that Kido?"

I stood there, shaking slightly; even though his reiatsu was not released I felt fear surround me as I could tell that the man before me was insanely more powerful than myself.

"I heard it off a friend." She said, she wouldn't give up Aroki's name, ecven if it meant her being excluded from the shinigami.

The Captain Commander narrowed his eyes. "Aroki Samiru told you, didn't he?" He said, I felt my throat clench and I could barely breath with the shock. How had he known?

"How did you-" I began.

"Aroki Samiru, Devon Kenpachi and I are the only people in Seretai that are currently even aware of that Kido's existence. And seen as I haven't told you, Devon is currently located in Rukongai's 56th District, and I know that you and Aroki have been hanging out together due to reports and updates that I get on every trainee, it was a mere process of deduction."

"So-so why even ask?" I queried with a shaky voice.

"I wanted to see if you'd lie to me. And you did."

I suddenly felt my heart sink, it had been a test...and I had failed. Captain Commander Hirokatsu Goto sighed softly, he leaned forward onto his elbows and suddenly seemed much younger than he had before, and allot more tired.

"Listen Izzy, do you mind if I call you Izzy?" He asks, not really bothering to wait for my answer. "To be a shinigami is to devote your life to the protection of others, regardless of the cost." He said softly. "Sometimes that requires doing things you don't want to do, following orders you don't understand. But you have to understand that these orders come from a much more experienced and much better informed group of people than yourself...and following your orders, regardless of how immoral they may seem, regardless of how horrible they may appear, following them without hesitation could mean the difference between life and death of Seretai and all of the souls that we protect."

I sat there and nodded softly at his words. I understood what he meant, and I felt stupid for not realising it.

"Orders are absolute. And if they happen to turn out to be the wrong orders to have taken, that something bad came from committing the order, the blame lies in the one that asked it of you, not you alone. With this in mind, when you are asked a question by a superior, you should consider it an order to answer. So do not lie to me."

I nodded again. "I'm sorry sou-taicho. Me and Aroki where speaking about his father, and he told me how his father was sealed away in the Bakudo Kido. He said it was performed by the previous Captain Commander to yourself, who was also the original sou-taicho I believe. The Kido was also performed by two other Captains." I said softly, my head was still hanging low.

The Captain Commander nodded. "Yes, Yamamoto Genryuusei was a great sou-taicho, and a great teacher."

I looked up at him, curious, "Teacher?"

He looked up at me and smiled a rather charming smile that almost made me blush. "I was his Lieutenant, newly promoted; the original Lieutenant was defeated by a Bount unfortunately. Yamamoto was strong, and eternal, his Reiatsu had reached such a point that he never aged even the slightest. Virtually nothing could defeat him." When he spoke of his previous captain, it seemed in reverence, I found it hard to consider what could defeat such a strong person.

"So what..."

"What killed him? The 101st kido of course."

My heart stopped beating in my chest and my throat became tight. "W-what?"

Hirokatsu Goto looked up at me and shrugged. "I thought Aroki would have told you that part. Forbidden Kido are not just called that out of biased opinion against their use, or how difficult it is to perform them. Their labelled forbidden because of the price you must pay during their use. The level 96 Hado forbidden Kido sacrifices a scorched part of your body to emit a devastating attack." He explained. "There is a reason the Kido's don't go passed 99, any level above 99 requires a payment, a catalyst for the energy consumption and release. The 101st Bakudo Kido you wish to know so much about...is a kido that uses the flesh from your bones as its catalyst. The most powerful user of the three casters is torn apart, their flesh is consumed by the burning energy and their own body is used as the catalyst for the binding. This is what makes it so strong, and also what makes it forbidden."

My body felt cold at his words. "If-" I began, trepidatious to really speak. "If they're so forbidden...why...why are you telling me about it."

The sou-taicho smiled. "Because only I know the incantations to perform the kido, so it is currently of no threat to you, and if I didn't tell you this kind of information, you would most certainly spend a great deal of your time trying to find out. I hope this news about it will discourage you." He said softly. "Go back to your dorm; I'm sure you have training to do."

I did have training to do, his words about the kido had sobered me about my role as a shinigami, protection was everywhere in this world, the shinigami were protected from things such as forbidden kido, the humans and souls were protected by the shinigami. His advice on following orders had renewed my vigour in my training.

It was with his words in my mind and heart that I spurred on, and the weeks and months and soon even years passed by. He could have not bothered with me, he could have removed me from the shinigami and sent me back to Rukongai, and I am thankful he did not.

The sacrifice of Yamamoto to seal away Seretai's biggest threat had reminded me of the conviction needed to protect those in need.

A conviction I feel I had now attained.

A/N: Thanks for being so patient, I hope you like the story so far. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 6

Time was never a factor in Seretai, there was always more time, always more days, always more training to do. So as the weeks wore on the fact that barely any progress seemed to be made wasn't too distressing. Reiatsu levels among the trainee's rose, and skills and abilities increased, the lessons became harder, but all of this happened at an incredibly slow pace. I had already spent 60 years among the Rukongai civilians, the months of training that passed before my eyes where nothing in comparison, if anything they were just more exciting memories.

Of course not everything was so monotonous and easy, Kido class was unfortunately my worst subject. I was okay at kido, I could caste, I could react quickly...but I seemed to have difficulty controlling the reishi pressure in the kido, and my blasts just didn't pack the same punch as they did for the other students. The sensei told me I was doing fine, that he'd seen much worse users of kido in his time, and that my ability was on par with my current power level. That didn't really make me feel much better, as it just went to show that everyone else was above standard in kido, and I just generally sucked.

I suppose the best part of it all was my sword. I had been worried I wouldn't be allowed to use the blade, that the fact that I already harboured a perfectly unique zanpakuto would mean others would cause trouble with jealousy and therefore I would be forced to stow it away in my dormitory. Thankfully this was not the case, quite the opposite; I was often called to the front of the class, to demonstrate the ability of a zanpakuto. A zanpakuto was not a normal sword; its edge was either sharp or dull, depending on its wielders strength of will, this meant it had the potential to cut through almost anything while never dulling in sharpness. I was often asked to slice things in half, straw dummies, boulders, once even a kido barrier that had been erected to demonstrate how physical attacks could still damage kido energy. The tutors actually encouraged my open use of the blade, believing that any jealousy caused would invoke a healthy competitive nature in the other trainee's.

So with this my spirits where lifted, and I soon lost myself in my studies and practices. I saw Aroki allot, spending time with him, long walks, smiles and laughs and at the end of the day we both left feeling light, happy, and with butterflies in our stomachs.

I suppose that things started getting a little tetchy when I realised that the training may be coming to an end. After five years within the court of pure souls, things had become a little more stressful, a little more tiring. And sometimes...just a little...more.

I woke up quickly to the sound of the gong, throwing off my pyjamas and putting on a clean outfit of my trainee clothing and heading outside, my unique sword, sheathed and being carried in my left hand. As I hurried outside into the courtyard I looked down at my blade and not for the first time...wondered about its name.

Every zanpakuto had a name, every sword had an identity, unfortunately the sword would only speak to its wielder when the sword was ready, and even then would continually refuse to give out its name unless it felt its wielder was ready. Because knowing the name was gaining the power, it was all it took. Saying the name invoked the spirits abilities, it was with this that shinigami gained the second evolution of their blade, the Shikai release.

If I knew its name, I could truly see what my blade could do.

As I got closer to the gong other trainee's joined me, some were already there waiting. The gong meant there was an important message for trainee's, gathering point was always in the courtyard of the academy. These messages where often about upcoming exams, small missions, training adjustments or things of the like, but usually they happened around midday, right now it was barely six in the morning. Everyone was feeling tired and worn out. Before them stood one of their teachers, on top of a small stage, he had rumoured to be a previous 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, retired from his seat to become an academy tutor.

He looked out over the now fully gathered crowd of Shino Academy students before opening his mouth to speak. "Things are about to get allot harder for those of you that are 5th year Shino Academy students. Wakeup call is being moved from seven hundred hours to six hundred hours, and lessons will be moved up accordingly, this is to make way for a new slot at the end of the day that gives you an hour's study time. This is used to perfect anything you feel may need perfecting, and trust me...this is vital. Because the end of your training is drawing near. You have six months left." He announced.

My own jaw dropped, I had understood that there were only five years to the training, and that being a 5th I would be in my last year, but the prospect of the end looming so close was a little unnerving. I turned my thoughts from my own shock, back to his lecture as the sensei began talking again.

"I won't lie to you, it will be hard, it will be ruthless, and not all of you will make the haul, not all of you will graduate, but with commitment, you'll make it."

I felt a hand softly slip into my right one, I turned my head slightly and looked into the red eyes of Aroki Samiru, blushing softly I turned back to the sensei, an action which was, in and of itself, somewhat fruitless as my mind was now no longer able to take in his words. Something about commitment and the removal of the weak, or something like that. I wasn't able to keep track as the butterflies danced in my stomach and my hand became a little sweaty as Aroki held it, I often found myself cursing how I got whenever I was around him, I had become more confident through my training, but when it came to him, I could never pluck up the courage to make it to the next level. He MUST know that I liked him; apparently it wasn't much of a secret as Iria had made sure to inform me of.

Since the incident five years ago in my first year when I had taken her sword an accidently taken it over, she had become increasingly bitter and more determined than ever to defeat me in classes. She was top of the class in Kido, but equal to me in tactical analysis, her sword ability was also on par with mine, but her endurance and stamina far exceeded my own, which didn't surprise me, considering how stubborn the girl was.

After the announcement was finished I headed back to my dorm, the new lessons were going to start tomorrow, so I figured I would get as much sleep as I could today. Before I reached my dorm someone grabbed my shoulder, turning around I found myself staring into Aroki's eyes again, I was about to ask what it was he wanted when suddenly I felt his lips on mine. My body stiffened for a moment before relaxing, almost melting against his form. It felt like an eternity had passed before he finally broke the kiss apart, his face a soft smile. He pulled me by the hand and I dreamily followed, not really caring where he led me, a fire had been lit inside me, a fire I had not felt for a very long time. It was passion, it was heat...it was need.

As he led me through the tree's we travelled for what seemed like about ten minutes before we came to a clearing, there was a waterfall and a cave nearby. I looked at it and smiled, he turned to me and our lips met again, my body pressing against his. It wasn't long before I felt my feet lift the floor and the gravity shift, with my eyes closed as we kissed I felt the soft earth below me, Aroki's form pressing down on me, I surrendered to his touch.

Dark. Dark. Dark.

"You're not ready." A soft voice called from the blackness, it was pitch, and full, not the empty blackness of night, not the darkness found when eyes are closed...but more like the true darkness of time. The kind of dense full darkness found under mountains, far from the sun's rays, all encompassing, all consuming. And a roaring, a dark guttural sound, emanating, seeking...demanding.

I woke with a start, the sweat pouring off my features, I looked out, the soft roaring of the waterfall nearby meeting my ears and seeming impossibly loud, yet also calming. I let the sound wash over my mind, my eyes closed. When I opened them I realised the chill of the air, looking down it was no wonder why I was getting goosebumps. I blushed at the memory grabbing my clothes from nearby I carefully put them on, not wanting to wake Aroki. It had been very surreal, and very pleasurable.

I'm not the sort of girl to dive into bed with a guy on the first date, but truth be told, after five years of on and off signals, butterflies and blushing, it was certainly a pleasant and even welcome surprise to have been seduced in such a way. She smiled down at Aroki's form, his body, gigai or not, was muscular and lean, pure definition was held with his skin without any apparent need to tense. Usually such muscle might look ugly, but it was elegant and graceful on Aroki in a way that I had never known on any other man before. Admittedly, with it being a gigai, it had occurred to me that Aroki may look nothing like his gigai does, and that he could be lying about his appearance, but he just didn't seem the type, or more accurately I personally hoped he wasn't, because as he was, he was utterly gorgeous.

I left my sleeping giant naked among the grass, my clothes now adorning my body again, I yawned, picked up my sheathed zanpakuto and made my way out and back through the jungle, as I pulled my way through some annoying vines I stopped dead, a hoarse and dark laughter coursed its way through my body. It was a laugh, I could feel that. But strangely I couldn't hear it. It was like a liquid, like a gas, like a substance of some kind gliding through my very veins. As quickly as it had appeared, it dispersed, leaving me standing there, shaking somewhat as though very cold.

It took me a while to compose myself, and continue my way back, my progress was slow until I made it out the other side and saw the Shino Academy clock showing that I had already missed kido class. I gasped and ran ahead, wanting to at least not be late for my next class.

The day was long and drawn out, Aroki met up with me again, grinning from ear to ear which made me punch him hard on the arm and wincing instantly as I felt my knuckles hit metal, this just made him chortle and for me to glare at him. Such banter was common among us, but now we were making no effort to shy away from each other and also spend time together, it was obvious that with silent consent we were now together, something that made my heart skip somewhat, and gave me the added urge to kiss him at every available opportunity, which I did. Between lessons, in alleyways, between small breaks and as all throughout dinner time, I found myself addicted to his lips, blushing deeply with each peck and smooch, my heart pounding in my chest at every moment.

I didn't see how anything could get better or go wrong.

Until the dreams started again.

Each night I would get into my pyjamas and settle down to bed, and each night it would be the same. I wouldn't see anything, but I would hear a voice in the darkness, and I would feel like I was walking through a vast forest with no light to shine my path. I would feel like I was underwater without being wet, the pressure making it hard to move, the rushing sound in my ears sending stabbing pains through my head, it felt...like something was coming.

Chapter 6 finished


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 7

Exams where looming.

I paced inside my dormitory room, the exams where due to start within three hours, I gripped my hands into fists and felt my own sweaty palms against my fingertips. My breathing was heavy and I couldn't help but feel exasperated, as though I couldn't get enough oxygen. Had I learnt enough? Had I studied hard enough? I had tried very hard in my training, but I probably could have tried harder, yes, allot harder in fact.

When the clock began to creep over towards the designated Exam time, I was still to be found, pacing the small area of my dormitory. Upon noticing the time I grabbed my zanpakuto, and ran out to join the other trainee's out in the courtyard. Aroki was soon to join me, taking my hand in his he leaned down and kissed me gently, at once my nerves where soothed, and as our lips broke I smiled at him, turning back to the task at hand.

We were all given a litter from A-G, I was an E, and there were 308 of us, which meant there were large groups containing on average about 50-51 students each. The groups would all take different parts of the test in different orders, rotating the groups around to the different areas, thereby testing everyone in everything, simultaneously.

The groups where told where to go first, I groaned when it came to Group E. We were to go to the kido range. The first Exam would be my worst subject.

As we entered, the familiar academy building loomed over the kido range; I looked around at the area, the soft sand beneath my feet. Sand was stereotypically used for its lack of flammability, and any wayward kido spells merely glassed the ground instead of sending up waves of harmful flying rocks or flames from burning grass, so sand was a very preferred choice in these areas. I had the momentary urge to remove my sandals and walk along the soft ground and feel the grains run through my toes but I held it back, it was hardly the time for indulgence. I waited back while the first 26 of our 51 students stood by the range firing line.

I looked among the faces and smiled at those that I knew, hoping it would give them a little encouragement, it was then that my eyes fell on someone I most certainly didn't want to be compared to in such a test. Her white hair now past her shoulders, her startling blue eyes as cold as the icy expression on her face. Iria Starr.

I let my eyes travel down the range and saw that the usual targets had actually been removed, in its place I saw to my shock a set of 26 cages, towering high with thick rustic bars holding the beings within. Gazing at them, there could be no mistaking their form, their black and skeletal bodies, their animalistic and insectoid appearance, their gleaming white masks and their menacing reiatsu that seemed to chill the air. Hollows.

The examiner came forward, he was a withered man with a long beard, but he seemed to harbour an air of power about himself, he walked forward. His body clothed in a shinigami uniform and a zanpakuto at his side.

"I am Takashi Kudane," he began. "33rd Degree Council Member of Seretai and I'll be your examiner today. Before you, you will find yourself gazing at a few demi-hollows, do not worry, they have been captured specifically for their lack of long range abilities, thus allowing you to be safe." He gestured to some shinigami that where against a wall, looking dignified, their zanpakuto's already harbouring unique designs here and there, but none as unique as my own, feeling a little self-conscious I tried to keep the hilt of my blade out of sight.

"Your aim today," continued the examiner. "Is not to cast the strongest kido you can manage, for many of your level would probably be able to manage quite high levels...though the quality would be incredibly poor, and it is quality that I desire to see. I would like you to caste the kido that you can do most proficiently, you may choose Hado or Bakudo." He said, standing back. "The first group may begin."

Instantly there was a chorus of different incantations, some of them messed up and tried to restart, some were too nervous to actually produce the spell, but the examiner did not look grave about the situation, he sat with polite patience, obviously understanding the anxiety the situation would cause in students. After a while his obvious understanding gave the struggling few the confidence, and they managed to blast or bind their hollows. One girl however, had yet to do anything; the examiner was watching her curiously.

I watched as Iria Starr opened her eyes after concentrating, she placed her hands together and enacted a hand sign and her voice rang out. "O' Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash, baring the wrath of your claws, caste all things asunder unto you, march unto south! Hado San-Juu-Ichi (31): Shakkaho. Hado San-Juu-San (33): Sokatsui!" She thrust out her hands, overlapping each other and suddenly there was a flash of brilliant light, a powerful blue blast of energy, funnelled in a spiral of red energy, the sheer shockwave sent waves of pressure over the sand, the ground erupted as the kido shot forward, striking the hollow in front of her. It gave a deafening roar and a powerful explosion erupted. When the smoke was finally clear and I had finished coughing from the scattered debris, I looked to find that the entire cage had been decimated; a bloodied and torn apart hollow laid there, the entire top half of its body mission, the rest of its form rapidly disintegrated.

The examiner walked forward to Iria and stared at her with wide eyes. "What is your name, child?" He asked in a voice full of awe.

Iria looked at the examiner and gently brushed a single lock of hair from her eyes, attempting to look casually; personally I could see the slight signs of fatigue after a spell like that, though she was doing well to hide it. Her breath seemed controlled, and her form was relaxed and smart, quite the little actress I thought.

"Iria Starr." She claimed, answering the examiner's question.

"Iria, that was a perfectly performed dual incantation kido, and that you used kido over a level thirty makes it even more impressive." He complimented, obviously deeply astounded and impressed by Iria's performance, I stood there watching the exchange and almost felt like retching. She could have aced this class so easily with her abilities, yet she chose to do something that would undoubtedly make everyone else feel superbly insignificant towards. In fact, she may have just ruined the entire examination for everyone else. I sighed gently, watching as Iria came towards me to gather with the others, her shoulder barged into mine and I was sure that I distinctly heard the words, "beat that." Emanate from her lips when she was closest.

I walked out onto the pitch with the others, feeling thoroughly disheartened, at Iria's obviously astounding performance. She had always been the best in the class, but to show them up so bad had been just cruel, but then again, the woman had always been a bit cruel.

I looked out at the pitch as new hollows where placed at the end, the hollow that I had seemed wolfish, my mind raced and I was certain that my heart stopped beating for quite a few moments as I gazed at the being. It snarled in my direction, it wasn't like the other hollow, the one I had previously faced, but its wolfish face and mask was slightly similar, and I felt an inexplicable pain in my chest that I couldn't quite fathom.

It was a moment before I realised that the examiner had already claimed that they could begin, a multitude of incantations where within earshot, a person to my left seemed to be trying to outdo Iria, he was seemingly mixing a series of up to four kido chants, I widened my eyes as he shouted, some of his chosen kido being in the level 60's, a multicoloured ball erupted before his palm, glowed pure white, then green with a dash of red, then seemingly glowed black before exploding without firing, sending the boy rocketing back and crashing into a wall.

I winced, knowing he would be in quite a bit of pain; the examiner did not look amused.

"Enough trying to outshine each other, just show me the best you can do!" He growled at everyone else. I looked up at my hollow and took aim, "Hado Shi (4): Byakurai!" I shouted. My blast was strong, and focused with pinpoint precision, it hurtled forward quickly and tore straight through the hollows forehead, blowing a hole directly between its eyes, it collapsed forward and disintegrated.

I stepped back and the examiner approached me, I turned to him and couldn't help myself. "I'm sorry sir, I can't do very much, and I'm not the best at Kido." I said hesitantly, he looked at the damage I had inflicted and looked back at me.

"Your application was good, your strength was admirable and your control was perfect...beyond perfect even, I probably could not have delivered a better white lightning myself." He said smiling. "Lack of talent does not mean you are no good, if anything, you seem to have a personal knack for controlling your reiatsu, it's your confidence and your expectations of yourself that hold you back. Now you may never be the best with kido, but trust me when I say, I have seen allot worse than yourself in my time." He said, turning and looking at the group of 4th division members carrying away the trainee that had blown himself up on a stretcher. "Present company included." He said with a little amusement. He walked away and gave his opinion on some other trainee's, and by the end of it, I had to admit to myself, that it could have gone allot worse.

The next exam took place in 15 minutes, and a group of fourth division members were on standby to heal those that came out of the examinations, mainly to keep their stamina and spiritual pressure up, this was so that the examiner's could always see our true ability at the peak of our power, instead of us reaching the final exam and collapsing due to exhaustion.

After getting my reiatsu restored by a 4th division member, I made my way to the healing quarters, where we would be tested on our ability to heal wounds. All shinigami where taught healing kido, but only a very limited amount, we could heal grazes and slight cuts, but gashes and severed limbs where highly advanced, and those who wished to study healing further would be able to go to the 4th division.

I did reasonably well on this part, just as good as most of the others, Iria herself proved once again to be highly adept, though in this one situation she was not the best it seemed. The best it turned out was a young boy that wore glasses named Nicholas Darkfury, I had never spoken to the boy, he seemed like a decent lad and his interest in healing would undoubtedly land him in the fourth division, indeed, the Examiner, a one Arianna Kakashi seemed so impressed, she said she would be personally recommending him to the 4th Division Captain.

As the exams wore on, despite the efforts of the fourth division, it became increasingly obvious that the strain was beginning to make people weary. Healing kido couldn't, unfortunately, heal the mind of fatigue, only the body.

By the time the day wore on, 4 of the 5 hours had passed, and I had so far been very pleased with my results. The soul burial exam had been a synch, I had managed to soul bury a total of five souls in the time it took anyone else to do three, but the speed test had unfortunately gone downhill. My shunpo it seemed was in great need, my natural control over my own spiritual energy meant that my shunpo just wasn't being given enough power as my body naturally withheld it, this meant I didn't go as far, or as fast as the other students, I ended up being tenth to last, out of 51 students it was certainly an abysmal thing to contemplate. But it had picked up, especially when they did a spiritual endurance exam, this was an exam where they forced you to release your spiritual pressure as high as you could, for as long as you could, seeing how long it took before you became exhausted. In the end it proved to be a stand-off between myself and Iria Starr, both of us glaring at each other, trying to not let fatigue get to us. In the end Iria finally collapsed and I whooped for joy, or at least tried to, but my lack of strength meant I lost my balance on my pedestal and collapsed onto the dirt.

The final exam finally loomed, an entire hour's break would be taken so that people could prepare for it, and I was very excited, it seemed it was going to be in my best subject...Zanjutsu.

I grinned as the gong sounded out and the last remaining class of Group E went to the training ring at the other end of the academy, I gripped my zanpakuto, I knew the details of this exam, we all did. It would be the first time we would face each other with real blades, and we would even be allowed to deal damage on each other, of course certain rules applied, restraint was to be shown so that we don't actually kill each other, and when the examiner asked them to stop, they were to stop immediately. I didn't really want to consider what might happen to those that didn't follow these rules.

As we lined up along the bleachers of the white stone ring I gazed down and smiled, we were to be called out in two's and face each other, and all marked on our abilities.

The first ones to be chosen was the healer boy named Nicholas Darkfury and a girl by the name of Kaname Takishika. Looking down at them I thought that for sure the girl would win, after all, Nicholas was a healer, I sincerely doubted him to be very pronounced in combat ability. It turned out I was wrong.

The moment the gong was rung, he leapt forward, I blinked my eyes eagerly as he moved gracefully, slashing against his opponents stomach, she had only just moved out of the way and counter attacked with a slash down at his shoulder, he blocked rapidly, my eyes widening at his skill.

As I watched I had to conclude that this Nicholas knew not only how to heal, but certainly how to fight, his combat skill was impressive as he almost danced gracefully around his opponent, parrying blows with perfect precision, sending sparks to the ground and around him as the blades collided.

The battle was ended with a flash of light, Nicholas had rapidly, through a muttered incantation, blocked Kaname's blade with a kido, span round her in a sort of pirouette and pointed his hand at her back, before she could turn, a large red blast erupted from his hand and struck her back, she was thrown forward and smashed straight through the kido shield, her body crumpling to the floor bleeding. The examiners called the healers forward who quickly set about repairing the damage, Nicholas sheathed his zanpakuto, and amidst a clapping audience, he returned to the bleachers with an air of indifference.

After such a profound battle, other people showed a bit more nervousness in the ring, worried that they wouldn't meet the same standard, this affected their performance unfortunately. Some it seemed, where already very good combatants, a particular blood thirsty trainee by the name of Kanazuru, who's second name I didn't know, seemed to revel in the combat, he had seemed a somewhat polite and kind boy at first, but the moment he was called to the ring he had shown a new side of him that Izzaria had never glimpsed during previous training exercises. By the time he left, his opponent had to be taken away on a stretcher hurriedly for a seated member of fourth to deal with his injuries.

At last it came to my turn, I stole myself for the moment and stepped out, the moment my opponent was called my heart skipped a beat. "Aroki Miru Samiru!" The voice called clearly, as my boyfriend stepped down and gazed at me, a wry smile fell upon his face, try as I might, I found myself unable to return it.

I thought that he wouldn't, that he may ask to face a different opponent, but he didn't, instead he drew out his two swords, their golden blades glinting in the light. Among the trainee's, very few swords had become unique yet, some had, some remained static in their appearance. Mine and Aroki's had been the most dramatic of changes. His swords handles and hilts where that of a standard katanas, but the blades had a very scimitar look about them, and their surface was a pale gold that glinted in an almost ethereal fashion as they flashed in the sunlight.

The examiner called the match to begin, but we just stood there facing each other. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but before I could say anything he was right next to me, instinctive reaction controlled my hand, and in a flash my zanpakuto was drawn, a soft murmured awe filled my ears from the examiner's as they saw my sword for the first time, its black surface glinting in the light and giving off a somewhat oppressive feeling. I gazed at Aroki, his blade against mine, sparks issuing between us, a large grin adorning his face. "Come on Izzy, show me what you can do, love." He said with a smirk, and it was then that I realised...he was taking this seriously...and he was enjoying it.

Despite myself I had to admit that the adrenaline rush felt great, and it wasn't long before I myself was grinning, our blades flashed eerily as we shunpoed against each other, dancing around each other's forms, parrying blow after blow. Our swords clashed and glinted in the soft sunlight as dusk began to fall over the horizon, bathing our battle in tints of orange and blood red. This foreboding atmosphere didn't faze me or Aroki, and it became obvious that our battle was going on the longest, yet the examiners had made no move to halt it.

We broke apart after a particularly vicious clash, landing back and skidding along the ground, dust surrounding us now, Aroki looked at me, a large gash along his cheek, and I myself had a cut along my right shoulder. I seethed my teeth at the pain, trying not to focus on it, I looked at Aroki and he held his blades ready.

"Care to take it up a notch?" He asked with a smirk that I couldn't help but duplicate along my own features, this had, of course, been the most thrilling battle I had ever been in.

"Only if we can finish this?" I said firmly to which Aroki nodded in agreement. He stood stock still and suddenly his spiritual pressure rose around him, he was letting a little out of his seal, and it glowed about him like a yellow aura of power. The Examiner's where watching closely, enraptured by our battle and the possible ending it was about to show. "Why are you letting go of your seal?" I asked him with a little fear. "You know I can't stand a chance if you do." I said chastising, feeling that he wasn't fighting fair.

"Really? Because last I checked it were you that had sliced through an adjuchas cero with nothing more than a borrowed sword, sheer nerve and your own reiatsu. You're a lot stronger than you think, its time you showed it!" He called, his reiatsu increased, the ground below him seemed to start to crack slightly, but less out of pressure, more out of effect. A despairing wave of displeasure spread along those in the bleachers as Aroki's cancerous reiatsu flowed over them.

I listened to his words and tried to believe them. I personally had no idea how I had managed to face down that Adjuchas, it was a personal mystery that had been occupying my mind for quite some time now, I had spoken to Aroki about my thoughts and fears from that time and how I was confused that I had managed to defeat, or at least drive away, something that had been so strong. Of course he reminded me that the moment in discussion had almost killed me, a fact I had not forgotten.

I looked at Aroki as the yellow aura streaked in strange dark green threads plummeted out of him at quite a high rate; I held my zanpakuto steady and closed my eyes.

Everything seemed still, trying to gather my energy proved difficult, I kept getting the feeling of emptiness, a cold chill that sent shivers down my body, after about a minute I realised that the air was still warm, and the reason for this chill seemed to not really exist, so I concentrated on the feeling, delving into it, trying to find out where it came from. Suddenly I felt as though a door had opened and it was like a floodgate of water flowing out of me, I opened my eyes and saw my blade imbibed with black tendrils that flowed over its form, black reiatsu was pouring out of every part of my being, I felt frightened by it, it seemed dark, ominous, yet somehow...comforting. The feeling of Aroki's reiatsu stole over me and I sighed, finding that I greatly enjoyed the feeling of its gentle and yet sinister caress. In fact...I more than enjoyed it; it was with a blush that I realised I was getting excited by it.

I gazed at Aroki and mimicked his grin again, holding my blade in a combat position.

We both charged.

Everything seemed in slow motion, sound wasn't there, as Aroki got close, he swung both his large blades, my blade met his and sparks highlighted both our features, his soft handsome features gazing intently at me, as though delving into my soul, the glint of the gentle fireworks sparkling in his red demonic eyes. My blade rolled under his, slipping through his dual zanpakuto's, and in the last moment, I shunpoed at the same time he did, I dragged my blade with me, slicing straight through his body. I felt a sting as his blade sliced right through my shoulder.

The entire charge took less than two seconds, and we both stood back to back at opposite ends of the training ring. We didn't speak, we didn't move. It was a moment before anything happened, but suddenly a large torrent of blood erupted from my shoulder and I stumbled, digging my blade into the ground to steady myself. I gasped for breath; pain wracked my body as the crimson flow stained my trainee robes.

I thought I had been beaten for a single moment before I heard a gasp behind me, Aroki's body had also began erupting blood, and within a second he was on his knees, falling face first onto the sand.

No one said anything for a while, there were no cheers or applauses, but it was not long before we were joined by members of the fourth division. The person that helped me was a mousy brown haired youth that wore glasses; I didn't take in much more of his appearance as my eyesight was getting blurry. Thankfully I felt better when he finally began healing my wound and I was eventually able to sit down on the bleachers again.

The examiner approached her, his hands behind his back. "Izzaria Dragovar is it?" He asked, checking his list. I nodded at him, feeling my wound stitch itself together as the fourth division member healed me. "Can I see your blade?" He asked.

I looked at him trepidatious for a moment before lifting up my sheathed zanpakuto. He took it from me gingerly, gazing over its form and taking in a slight intake of breath. His fingers trailed around the ring of my hilt, slipping his fist inside and then pulling it back out, probably testing how wide it was. He looked on the inside of the ring and widened his eyes. "Have you ever noticed that the inside surface of this wring doesn't reflect...it seems to be made of black satin...but seems metal to the touch, interesting."

I looked at him confused for a moment, of course I knew what he was on about, but I didn't really see much relevance to it.

"Also, this small red jewel at the base of the blade, inset here...it warm to the touch, and almost feels...like it's got something moving inside of it, very interesting indeed."

"Erm, can I have my zanpakuto back now?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't sound rude.

He looked up at me and smiled. "This is a very interesting blade, I like it very much. Look after it though, every cell in my brain is telling me that this blade must be a shikai blade due to its design and shape, yet when I look at you, how you wield it, and how it feels in my hands, I see that it is a sealed." He said handing it back. "I would love to see you attain higher levels of power, your abilities will be quite interesting. You may go." I grinned, moving up the bleachers and over the back, following the 4th division members that where currently carrying Aroki via a stretcher.

As I walked, the next contestants where called, Iria Star versus someone named Kunamiya, but I didn't turn around, I didn't care how well Iria did, I knew I had done well and I wanted to spend time with Aroki now.

It was a few days later that our exam results came through, Aroki was hoping to become part of 12th division, and I myself was thinking of heading to 11th. Unfortunately, trainee's where not able to choose the divisions they wanted, they were placed where they were most suited. Of course, we could appeal, and if the Taicho of the division we were delegated to agreed, we could transfer to our desired division if the Taicho of our desired division also agreed.

We waited with bated breath by the open window, me and Aroki had started staying inside the same room, technically it wasn't really allowed, but none of our teachers ever really enforced the rule. On the horizon we saw a swarm of hell butterflies going out as we had the year before, and the year before that, this time two of those butterflies where for us. We didn't know how the butterflies worked, but they always found their mark.

We stood by the window, looking out eagerly as two of the butterflies got closer, my hand gripping Aroki's tightly. As they came in, we lifted our hands and the butterflies landed on our wrists. At once the words floated into our minds, there were three kinds of hell butterfly. Internal, External and Emergency. The Internal hell butterflies landed on its target and quietly gave them info that only they could hear, an External hell butterfly was for wide announcements, it broadcasted its message loudly. And an Emergency hell butterfly was used when on earth, and was apparently sent off with details of where you were, and a request for immediate backup if the shinigami found themselves in a position where they were unable to manually send out word via a standard butterfly.

As my results came in, I widened my eyes. They were as follows:

Kido: _Acceptable_.

Speed: _Poor_.

Reiatsu Control: _Excellent_.

Reiatsu Pressure: _Excellent_.

Healing: _Acceptable_.

Zanjutsu: _Superb_.

I looked at Aroki who grinned at me back, he pulled out a piece of paper and I did the same, we swapped and looked at each other's results we had written down. Aroki had gotten:

Kido: _Poor_.

Speed: _Excellent_

Reiatsu Control: _Poor_.

Reiatsu Pressure: _Excellent_.

Healing: _Poor_.

Zanjutsu: _Superb_.

I smiled at him. "You did very well." I grinned. He looked up at me and grinned. "And so did you, an acceptable on you're so called worst subject, you did worse in Speed." He chuckled. I found myself glaring and I threw his paper at him with a chuckle.

We looked back to the hell butterflies waiting for the rest of the information.

The words floated into my mind easily, my body felt cold at the news.

_Izzaria Dragovar assigned to 13__th__ Division Report to Leon Taicho at 8:45AM tomorrow_.

I didn't get into 11th. I sighed gently and looked at Aroki, who was grinning from ear to ear. I felt myself smile slightly; I could already tell he had got into the division he wanted.

"I got 12th." He said with a smile before his face become somewhat long as he noticed my expression. "You didn't get 11th did you?" I shook my head.

"They've put me in 13th." I said with a shrug.

"Don't worry; I hear Captain Leon's a good guy." Aroki counselled with a smile.

I gave him a slight smile and leant against him, he smiled at me back, lifted my chin and kissed me, I moaned slightly, feeling his body press against mine. He pushed me back on the bed, and slowly I surrendered to his embrace.

Chapter 7 Finished


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 8

I gazed at myself in the mirror, swaying from side to side. The shinigami robe was baggy on me, easy to move in, light and cotton like to the feel, but it was...just so not me.

I glared at the reflection before going to my door, making sure no one was around, I closed my door some more, took off the robe and looked down at it. I went to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of scissors. I had some work to do.

The entire process took about three hours, and thankfully no one entered the room, I didn't fancy any random people walking in whilst I was busy cutting up my clothing, especially when I wasn't wearing anything while doing it.

Once the task was done I re-donned the outfit, a needle and thread, a sharp pair of scissors, and a woman's intuition had given birth to a shinigami uniform that was much more my style. The sleeves were short now, and due to the needle and thread, they looked well done, the top itself was cut short above my bellybutton, showing off my stomach slightly, and the skirt was cut slightly to allow more freedom of movement.

Looking in the mirror again I smiled at what I saw, my tattooed arms were bare, my body was seen to be slender, and I thought it gave me a somewhat sexual air. I grinned, adorning my zanpakuto, currently sheathed in its scabbard, and after thinking for a moment, I strapped to my left thigh, a small tanto that I had acquired. I would probably use it as an emergency blade, unfortunately it probably wouldn't last long, after all, it wasn't a zanpakuto.

Exiting the division house I must say I turned a few heads, I grinned, my hair had been straightened and was sleek and clean, swaying lengthily around my shoulders. I wasn't an overly sexual person, of course the recent exploits with Aroki might disprove that, I realised this with a blush, but the point was that any and every girl wanted to turn heads, we all wanted to look nice. It was a nice pick-me-up.

As I walked along courtyard I saw Aroki ahead of me, donned in the standard and unaltered black shinigami robes. They suited him. I smiled as I approached, his eyes widening as he took in my appearance. Despite his cybernetic aspects of his body, I watched as his face flushed. A grin adorned my features, a single digit sliding up and stroking along his chin as I walked past, swaying my hips.

I was in a good mood.

I walked out of the Academy for what was hopefully going to be the last time, and made my way, following the instructions that had been given to me. The previous worries about getting sent to 13th instead of 12th had been abolished by Aroki's embrace. Right now my mind was pretty much made up, I'd go to the 13th Division Captain, and simply ask for a transfer politely.

I approached the division house and looked up, the 13th division number adorning a large board on the front by the door. I walked forward, hearing voices on the inside. I cleared my throat, tried to calm my nerves, schooled my expression and knocked on the door.

The noise inside quietened and the sound of footsteps could be heard; I almost jumped back in fright as a creature opened the door. I widened my eyes, looking at the fur covered animal wearing shinigami clothing. He was about my height, bluish grey and looked like a fennec fox. His eyes where a piercing blue and despite my initial fright, I did notice that he was very handsome for it.

"Hey." He said chirpily. "You're Izzaria Dragovar?" He asked almost eagerly.

I nodded.

He grinned, taking me by the shoulder and led me in, the room was full. "My names Zythe, I'm the 6th seat here, make yourself at home." He grinned. The room was adorned with tables and chairs, pictures and portraits of the previous captains all the way back to Ukitake Juushiro. The room was packed with people wearing shinigami outfits, some of them holding zanpakuto's, others not bothering to carry theirs around. I was pushed and shoved and guided throughout the room, not really able to say much over the noise. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, I would say go to our Vice, but we don't yet have one." He said with a shrug.

"W-Why not?" I called over the dull roar of the room.

Zythe smiled and shrugged. "Captain Leion used to _be_ Vice, he got promoted after our Captain died a few years ago, and he 's just never found anyone to take the Vice spot yet, I can't say I'm surprised, we're not very strong yet, probably too much drinking, hey guys?" He called out; being met with cheers of agreement as alcohol was drank around me. It became appallingly obvious that this Captain Leon was a bit of a softy on his subordinates; they had no order, and from what I could tell, pretty much no discipline. Although this was not without its merits and benefits, someone that _was_ ordered and _had_ discipline would probably rise in the ranks very fast in this division.

"C-Can I see the Captain please?" I called to Zythe, who nodded.

"Sure, he's upstairs." We walked up the stairs and down a hall to a room. "He may have someone in there with him, so it's best not to barge in." Zythe chuckled, which to me made me think that this Leion sounded like a womanizer.

After knocking on the door, a few voices were heard and then the door was opened. The captain was wearing what seemed to be a dress robe covering his persons, obviously not shinigami wear, I blushed, realising he had probably shoved it on, and Zythe had been right, that he had been with a girl. My eyes widened when I saw a young man in his twenties pop his head over Captain Leion's shoulder, sending even more flush to my face at my presumptions being wrong.

"Hey Captain, you should probably get all business like and talk to our newest member." He chuckled.

Captain Leion looked at me and I suddenly remembered him, he had been with Captain Krysten of the 12th Division, when they had spoken to me about the Adjuchas I had faced and my Zanpakuto's form.

"Hey cher, still got that cool blade I see. I'll be with you soon, un moment." He said silkily in his French accent. Disappearing back behind the door a rustling came and within 10 minutes the door opened up to see the Taicho and the boy he was with, dressed in their shinigami outfits. He smiled and ushered me in, the boy quickly leaving. "He's from 7th Division, comes down from time to time. Always best to knock on my door." He said with a wry grin, I felt myself blush and cleared my throat.

"Well, hi, I'm Izzaria Dragovar; it's a pleasure to meet you again, sir." I said formally bowing.

He sighed, "I told you about the bowing last time. Just relax and have a good time." He grinned.

"Sir, I didn't come to relax, I came to learn and become strong. However, I feel I must ask you a request you may not wish to hear." She said softly, hoping he wouldn't be angry; he looked at me and nodded with a murmur, giving me consent to continue. "I would like to transfer to 11th division, it was the division I requested, and I feel I could be better suited."

He looked at me wryly for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that's what they thought as well." He said knowingly, which made me confused.

"Then why was I placed in the 13th?" I asked curiously, a soft breeze flew in from the window, whipping my hair over my face forcing me to push it aside and turn back to the Taicho.

"Oh, because I asked for you." He said with a shrug.

I looked at him with narrowing eyes, unable to stop myself from glaring. "May I ask why?"

Leion once again had the air about him of someone that thought the answer to every question being asked was obvious and not really worth mentioning. "Well I saw your skill, and I made a special request, you wouldn't have done well in 11th anyway."

I felt somewhat insulted by the comment. "What do you mean? You think I'm not strong enough?"

Captain Leion chuckled and looked at me, his mouth a gesture of mirth whilst his eyes stared at me almost sternly. "When you faced Aroki Miru Samiru in the ring for your test, I myself was watching the battle. You opened the door to your spiritual pressure and showed something of your power in that battle." He began simply, as though he were pointing out obvious facts. "Your powers are obviously not physical in nature, I can see that, your kido ability is acceptable as well, and despite your incredible latent ability for combat, you have neither the bloodlust, nor the sheer angry drive that governs the members of the 11th division." He said with raised eyebrows, sitting back and resting in the chair. "In short, you are not suited to the 11th division, but I believe you will do well here. So here is your choice, hand in your Zanpakuto and return to Rukongai, or stay in the 13th Division. Because I can promise you this...you're not going anywhere else." He said firmly, his face no longer mirthful at all, I found myself severely disliking this man right now. "You may go."

At this I realised I was basically being dismissed; I stood up and left the room briskly. Standing in the corridor I could hear Zythe speaking to the Taicho. "Do you really intend to force her to stay?"

"Oui, I believe she'll do very well, and I think we'll see great things from her as well. Now go back downstairs, or they'll run out of Sake." He said softly. I moved away from the door and began making my way downstairs. The ruckus rose up like a brass band's concerto, surrounding me and pounding on my eardrums. I winced and glared, I stood as all the noise rose to a crescendo around me, my ears hurting, and my heart pounding loudly...I couldn't take much more.

"Enough!" I shouted at the top of my voice, black reiatsu flaring from me for just a second. All the noise stopped and everyone stared at me as though she were a bomb about to explode. "Who's the highest rank here?" I demanded.

A tall guy approached and looked me up and down. "I'm the 4th seat here; Yukio in the corner's the 3rd. But you don't wanna bother him. What you doin' messin' up our party miss?" He asked, his voice gruff and thick, showing an obvious lack of brain activity except those meant for working muscle. I expected this kind of guy to come from 11th.

I reached over and drew my zanpakuto, I shunpoed forward instantly. I was not going to be trapped in this division, only to be stuck with a bunch of half-witted, brain dead, pieces of shit that weren't gonna do anything but sit on their fat arses and drink Sake. The fourth seat was surprised, but his reactions where quick, his scabbard coming up and defending my blow, he drew his zanpakuto and made to counter, I dodged to the side, jumped to a table, kicked off it and delivered a powerful kick to his face, my heal landing on his shoulder and driving him to the ground, I stabbed down before suddenly halting. My blade was held against his throat, "4th Seat huh? Not anymore." I glared, standing up.

"You're not able to do that." Said a voice from the back, a man stood up and approached, unlike the others he was ruggedly handsome, harbouring black hair a scar down his cheek. "Names Yukio, I'm the third seat, and only the Captain can promote, you don't do it yaself. Although being new I'll let that insubordination slide."

I glared. "I don't care about those pathetic rules, you think a prick like him deserves that rank, you think anyone here deserves their ranks? What does this division do exactly? What is its task?" I said fiercely.

"We control the Senkaimon Gates; give access and passes, and delegate patrols to other Shinigami in various divisions." He said simply.

"So you have barely any purpose, and you think that excuses this, sitting on your asses drinking Sake all day? I didn't come here for that, I didn't even want this division. But if I'm stuck here, then some changes are going to have to be made. And I don't care if I'm not allowed to promote myself, I am, I'm stronger than him already and I've only just graduated, and I challenge anyone in here to say I can't, I'll beat them too!" I shouted, I was furious, I had been led to believe that the shinigami where strong, proud, ruthless and yet caring, cunning and wise, yet mischievous and overall respectable. But these guys where slobs.

"I accept your challenge."

I looked at the 3rd seat that had spoken, and glared at him. "Outside." He said firmly, clutching his zanpakuto, a standard design with a swirl emblazed along the tsuba.

I followed him outside, the rest of the division followed and watched as we both took up positions. I glared at him, not bothering to wait for him to be ready, I dashed forward and slashed down powerfully, he parried the blow and I felt my momentum carry me forward, I stumbled and tried to gain my footing, spinning around I slashed powerfully, he blocked it seemingly easily. I growled at him gutturally, I didn't know why I growled, it just seemed a natural reaction, as though it were a habit.

Jumping back to put some distance between us, I narrowed my eyes. It had become increasingly apparent that he was above my own skill level, as should be understandable for someone of his level, but the simple fact that he was part of this lousy division somehow made me angry more at myself than my opponent.

Dashing forward again and slicing up, he side stepped my blow, his blade rising up, I could see he had a perfect shot; I had nothing in his eyes that could defend it. A smirk adorned my face; my left hand dashed under my skirt and drew out, blocking the zanpakuto using the tanto. His eyes widened and I smirked, suddenly flipping on the spot, my foot hitting his chin, knocking him back. Not bothering to wait for him to recover, I dived at him, aiming to drive my foot into his shoulder and force him to the ground, unfortunately he had other designs, he grabbed my foot just as it hit him, turning and used my own momentum against me, he threw me hard and I hit a nearby tree, smashing into it with enough force to knock the breath from my lungs, he dashed forward, his blade at the ready, he was about to deal a powerful blow to me when a voice rang out from behind him.

"STOP!" It called; he turned and saw the taicho walking up. I found myself glaring at him. "Wow mademoiselle, you've been here dix minutes and your already starting fights. If you wish to fight mademoiselle, then I offer you to choose me as your opponent." He said, a smile adorning his features, it was a smile that made me want to punch him, and it was a smile that made me want to tear him apart. I dived away from the tree; my unique blade slashing down in what I hoped was a powerful move. He seemed to disagree as he lazily patted the blade away and put his foot out, tripping me up.

"In battle, th**e **embrayer move is the most important, how you say, the beginning." He said, as though speaking to a student, I slashed upwards, but he actually caught my blade this time and yanked it out of my hands, he threw it aside and watched as a scrambled to get it, knowing that I was making a fool of myself. "The beginning attack can be assorti, or categorised into two settings." He continued. "The 'Test', and the 'Display'." He said, I was listening, for some reason his words bore into my skull, I grasped my blade, readied my tanto and dived at him again, my body glowing with my reiatsu, his own blade rushed out of its sheath, blocked my blade in mid-air, kicked out with his foot and sent me flying back through the division wall. This drew several gasps from the rest of the division, as the Taicho stepped over the fallen debris of old wood and torn planks and bamboo that made up the house, he stepped through the hole and looked at my sprawled figure.

"A 'Test', is a beginning move that is faux, how you say, false. It is not meant to hurt, it is not meant to réussir, you désir for the opponent to block, this allows you to see his or her capacité, watching their movements, seeing their strength, their speed and of course, their skill. Many things can be learnt from a 'Test'. Of course, the other is the 'Display.'" He looked down at me as I rolled over and looked up at him; he kneeled down beside me with a kind smile on his face. "A 'Display' is activité that shows your puissance." He said calmly. "It's designed to kill your opponent quickly, or to show off your strength so they hésitons when they next attack." He shrugged and stood up. "If your first moves in a battle do not conform, to this rule, it is a waste of énergie, and will likely get you killed." He said matter-of-factly. "Now…are you assuré there is nothing we can teach you?" He asked with his hand stretched out to help me up.

I took the offered hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

**A/N: Warning, ecchi scene ahead.**

Chapter 9

The days that preceded my attack on the 13th Division members were wrought with challenges, my initial egotistical nature and superiority complex towards the rest of the members proved itself constantly a source of suffering on my part. The rest of the members seemed all too delighted in their attempts to break me down, but I found myself rising to each challenge, if only to prove them wrong. I had already proven myself, more than capable of gaining a seat, my powers we're strong, my resolve firm, and my skill, while unrefined, proved to be superior to many of the members that had been a while. Their Lax lifestyle and lack of training showed them up; the more they tried to keep me down.

I revelled in their attempts.

Despite my obvious impressive abilities, the thing that made me the angriest was the sheer ignorance of the Captain. I had taken his hand, hoping to learn something, but something of a drinking session had concluded to be the result, and I sat there in a corner, feeling pitiful and almost sympathetic to the buffoons around me. I had no idea what to do, all I saw was a bunch of hapless idiots and a captain that wouldn't recognise my own abilities.

I sought to show my strengths as often as I could, I fought and fought, my stamina rising each time, I could fight for longer, further, take a little more damage each time. I attacked and attacked, and each time I was defeated, I would just come back for more. I sought to make them all understand that I was strong, but regardless of how good I became, I was never offered a seat, I was never recognised, and all I had attained was jeers.

I couldn't understand it, I didn't know why I was being left out to dry.

The blue sky overhead was marred once in a while by the billowy clouds that progressed along its azure skies; the soft breeze blew through the open window and bristled through the bramble that was my bed-head. I hadn't even bothered to get up out of bed this day, gazing up at the ceiling I sighed to myself, I had the urge to go and beat up one of the other members again, but it was quelled by an ever growing despair inside me. I knew it would do no good.

Closing my eyes I tried to fall asleep, it wasn't working very well, I decided to try heading to a fourth division relief centre for something that would aid me in sleeping. Getting dressed in my outfit, I decided to head out.

The course wind swept up my newly brushed hair and made it cling to my mouth and eyes, and I wondered, not for the first time, if I should have it cut off and placed in a better style. I walked down the paths and watched as several other Shinigami walked by; I nodded to them in turn as I continued walking, feeling rather calm as the wind softly died down to a dull breeze. I was happy at this, not wanting to have a windswept look about my hair after I had just fixed it up. Smoothing down the sides and lengths of my mane, I entered the relief centre and approached the desk.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had anything that could help me sleep." I asked politely to a dark haired, Shinigami outfit clad person behind the reception desk. He nodded at me and I sat down on a nearby chair and waited. Resting my head on my hand I gazed around somewhat lazily at the surroundings and felt myself jump with fright when I saw someone suddenly sitting near me, his blonde hair sheen and golden in the light coming from the doorway, his presence instantly eclipsing the doorway and most other things from sight, his deep red eyes glistening as though they were made of glass, rather than biological matter.

"Hey." He said, resting back on the chair with his wide characteristic grin. I chuckled and smiled, patting my chest to calm the beat of my heart.

"Hey." I replied, with a kind smile, blushing. We had, unfortunately, not spent any time together for a very long time, not since I had joined the thirteenth division. The memories of our times alone bore up in my mind and made me understand how needful I had become. Strange I had begun to convert arousal into anger for combat, it probably wasn't the healthiest of conversions emotionally, but the results were hard to argue with. As it is, my predicament and desire welled up in me and made me momentarily forget what I was doing here at all, an unfortunate fact considering the moment the fourth division member returned he made me jump about a mile when he called my name. Patting my chest again I apologised, thanked him for the medicine and turned to Aroki. "Erm…hi." I greeted again, a deep flush adorning my features.

He stood up, reached out and took my hand, forgetting everything else I followed him. This moment was eerily like when he had taken me into the forest back when I was a trainee, and the idea of repeating that day was not exactly something I would refuse. Following Aroki through the twisting and maze-like streets of The Court of Pure Souls, I clung to his hand tightly, watching his form as it swayed, towering over people and giving off a rather intimidating air. Everyone that looked upon Aroki had preconceived notions of fierceness and a ruthless and almost barbaric nature, but anyone with an ounce of intelligence, could tell he was a gentle soul from the look in his eyes.

It took about twenty minutes of walking before we finally reached the destination; I was rather disappointed that it seemed to only be the twelfth division house.

I looked into Aroki's eyes as he looked at me, whether he saw my disappointment I don't know, but a knowing and almost secretive smile was shared with me, a playful smirk that hung upon his features like a secret waiting to be told.

At a brisk pace we entered the division house, it had been newly rebuilt since the explosion, the building above was fully standing, and the door to the sub levels once again intact and I was sure all the electronical facilities inside where replaced and working. I thought we would be going down, but instead my golden-haired companion led me through a door on the left. Down a corridor we entered and the further we went, the more the air seemed somewhat stifled.

Finally we reached the end of the corridor, he opened up a door and I felt myself gasp in surprise. Billows of steam erupted from the room, which would explain the stifling air pressure, it was full of moisture and the very presence of it tickled and pricked upon my skin, almost daring me to enjoy the sensations. Before me was a hot tub. It was large enough for four people, wooden and stone inside, and looked absolutely gorgeous, surrounding it, lighting the area with a golden glow stood small tea lighter candles, illuminating the gorgeous visage like the point of tiny stars.

I smiled, turning to him and blushed as I watched him pull his Shinigami upper robe over his head, grinning at me. "What about…" I began, thinking of his mechanical parts. He chuckled, and I was very pleased to be informed that they were waterproof.

I smiled as I began pulling up my Shinigami robe, only to be stopped by his hand, he smiled at me and I felt myself blush even more as he bent down, his lips connecting with mine. I melted to his embrace as his hands glided up my side; he began lifting my robe, obviously wanting to undress me himself. I let him do as he pleased, feeling the robe gently lift from my body, exposing my top half of my body, naked for his eyes to feast on. I blushed when his hands came up; gently massaging over my chest bringing forth from me a somewhat lewd moan that caused a deep flush to rear itself upon my cheeks.

He soon stopped his kneading's and caresses, removing the rest of his own garments, displaying his own excitement that only made my desire ache even more, he began to gently lower my lower bottoms, sliding down until his face was at my hips, my body nude for him at his pleasure. I blushed even deeper, sure that my features where now a deep purple.

Knowing what he was about to do, I closed my eyes, and sure enough felt the bristling of his hair upon my stomach, my legs spread slightly wider to give him access and I tried to hold back verbalising my pleasure as he demonstrated skill I never thought he possessed.

This lasted for some time, my back grinding against the wall behind me as he enjoyed something of a late dinner at my pleasure, my face a constant flush, my entire body red and heated in my desire. I thought he might stop soon, until he increased his pace and his attention to my sensitivity, I felt the pleasure building and tried to bite my lip, unable to stop myself from grasping his hair, trying to grind against him lewdly in the pursuit for even more sensations. It was at the panicle that I cried out, blushing deeper than ever before as my legs became week, almost like jelly. He smiled, standing up he picked me up, apparently easily, and carried me, bridal style towards the hot tub. Lowering me gently into the water I winced at first as the deliciously hot water soaked into my aching and tired pores, before relaxing as it engulfed my body up to the neck, making me grin eagerly. He sat next to me, not bothering to cover the fact that he had yet to be satisfied physically.

I smiled, closing my eyes, relaxing for a few minutes, all the while constantly aware of his condition, he didn't seem too worried, but I knew what he was hoping for. I chuckled as I finally straightened my body, I looked at him with a lustful impression, gliding over to him in the hot water, I leaned up and pressed my lip to him eagerly. It was a simple process to place my legs either side of him and position myself to repay the favour, my hands delicately glided over his body, feeling the contours of flesh, bone, and metal all mixed together in a semi harmonious design that kept him alive and healthy.

I smiled, reaching below to help place him correctly, I blushed I eased down firmly, gasping as I began to feel full of his manhood, shaking in pleasure. Gently I hilted myself on him, shuddering and smiling as I began rocking back and forth in the water, the waves lapping over the soft and pickled flesh. I found myself moaning in delight, looking deep into his eyes, watching as I rode up and down on him, watching as his eyes lidded in desire and pleasure, I smiled deeply.

This was perhaps the most romantic love making I had ever encountered, but it was also strange, a chill had soon erupted up my spine, and for a moment I considered it nought but the pleasure rising in my body, but this was different, it was cold, it was dark.

Something flashed in my mind, yellow eyes, a dark visage, suddenly it was like something gripped me, it was like I was being throttled, I couldn't control myself. Everything was dark, everything was strange, everything was around me and the area was also empty, I was confused, I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing, I only knew of the darkest despair tearing away inside my mind, threatening me with the darkest of nightmares…a nightmare I hadn't even known could exist.

I screamed, opening my eyes, the room was still filled with steam; Aroki was shaking me, an agonizingly worried look upon his features as he gazed at me, his body limp, obviously no longer aroused, I looked at him with desperate teary eyes. I couldn't even remember what it was I had saw, it had been a face…and it had seemed ugly, gruesome, yet somehow…close to me, and I had seen it being killed…and for some reason…it felt like I was the one being killed. I didn't know what it meant, who it was I had seen, or what it was all about, but I was very thankful Aroki was here to help me.

We didn't bother finishing our love making, he held me as we soaked in the tub, constantly stroking my head as though I were a pet of some sorts, but I was content, happy to be taken care of. The images ran inside my mind as I thought about them, and for the life of me I couldn't even explain why they horrified me.

We ended our soak in the tub, got dressed and he kissed me goodnight after walking me back to the 13th division, I smiled at him and entered the building, seeking out my dorm room.

The night sky shone its moonlight into my dorm and I sighed as I lay upon the soft bed and without knowing why, without understanding a single thing, I began to weep, crying softly into my pillow with the abandon of the grieved, as though I had lost someone truly close to me.

As though I had lost a child.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 10

The gentle breeze lapped around the tree's affectionately as the day continued, the soft light of the dawning sun rose and fell, like a blissful wave, warming everything that its rays touched. The sky was blissfully blue with white billowy clouds, now tinged pink, red and yellow, and even a few shades of green here and there, tinges of purple, a rainbow of colours harmoniously blending together to form a beautiful tapestry of light and visage.

This was not the view I saw, this was the view outside, and I unfortunately was inside.

The thirteenth division was outfitted with computer systems in the main room, these monitored Earth and Seretai, the division was in charge of Earth patrols and Defence, but they were rarely conducted as many division members couldn't be bothered.

Right now, it was in front of one of these computer systems that I was sat, it was my shift…as it had been for a while now, I was beginning to think the other members where lumbering this on me on purpose. It involved randomly watching and analysing earth, and sending the details of any hollow signatures right to 12th division to then be sent via text message to Shinigami soul phones that were on patrol.

And while that may sound somewhat interesting…the novelty only lasts for the first half an hour, six hours later and it very quickly lost its appeal.

The beautiful memories of the nights love making with Aroki were marred with the nightmares each night of a face I could never remember, and the feeling of loss.

Unfortunately, when I sat there, bored out of my skull, my mind went dark places, and I couldn't help but roll the emotions around inside myself until I felt cocooned in my own depression.

It was during one of these subsequent cocooning moments that the inner delving of my mind was rudely interrupted by a sound that resembled a loud squawking. A large red dot was visible on the screen, after clicking the zoom button twice, red circles homed in on the position and gave me a better view of its exact location, pulling up the rosta for the patrols I gazed at the names and prepared to send the information until one caught my eye. Aroki Miru Samiru.

I did a double take. Only seated members were allowed on the patrol schedule, yet someone had put Aroki on the list. Accessing the system databanks I made my way into the 3rd division archives, gaining a Division rosta of members. It stood plain as day.

'Aroki Miru Samiru – 12th Division – 5th Seat.'

I didn't know whether to feel proud or jealous; seemingly my body decided for me and comingled the two, leaving me to feel somewhat ill.

I closed the data banks and honed in on the hollow signature, it was currently burrowing its way through the Stratasfield, and was almost at the Epidermis; soon it would tear through the Void and into the Oculus Tear and then it would be on earth. Trying to home in on the hollow's signature was easy as it passed through the Stratasfield, it caused ripples of its own reiatsu as it attempted to force and 'burrow' as it was called, into the general fields.

The Stratasfield was connected almost directly to the Dangai Precipice, vibrations that travelled through each world where felt in the next. Through this hollows had unfortunately always had a link through which they could sense Shinigami movements through the Dangai, it did however allow sensory outputs to be within the Dangai Precipice that not only monitored the Precipice condition, but also alerted of any Hollows burrowing to earth.

Thankfully, despite being linked to the Dangai Precipice, the Stratasfield ran perpendicular, meaning traveling through it couldn't tear into the Dangai precipice, and from there give hollows access to Seretai. It would take a 'Burrow' of much more controlled a signature to manage that feat; unfortunately the Arrancar managed just that with their Garganta.

Beyond the Stratasfield lay the Epidermis, a thick film of reiatsu sludge that was collected from souls. The Epidermis was made of what was affectionately called 'Sin Waste'. Each sin a person makes in their life is imprinted onto their souls, this signature is a form of energy and reiatsu itself, when a soul is Konso'd by a Shinigami, if this waste is too high, it reacts with the reiatsu of a Shinigami's blade, and thus the HellGate tears open, but those that have already turned into Hollow are not always those with sin, sometimes their just unfortunate. The sins they commit as a Hollow do not count towards their inner soul, but the outer casing, the shell that holds them in their Hollow form is still affected. When such a soul is purified, its spirit is forced on its way through the film layers of dimension, paving its way for Seretai. As the soul passes through the Epidermis its hollow form is shed and left behind, where it slowly begins to disintegrate. The resulting reiatsu left behind in the small dimension moulds together to form sludge like waste, hollows usually feed on this as they pass through it, but its energy is highly degradable, the energy and power gained from feeding on the Epidermis is always consumed by the effort it takes to pass through the Void and Oculus Tear.

The Void was something of a mystery, it existed as a vast dimensional space, and yet occupied a space thinner than the breadth of spiritons themselves. The Void was known to connect all dimensions to each other; every film of dimension that was joined to another was joined via the Void, the dimensional rift acting as a form of glue that held it all together. Typically it was known for connecting Seretai to the Dangai Precipice, its thickness and breadth inhabited and passed through by every Senkaimon, Burrow, Garganta and things of the like. It was barely distinguishable, except on sensor arrays. It was theorised to be the home of spiritons direct opposite, as everything in the universe had a polarity opposite, like man and woman, good and evil, yin and yang, matter and anti-matter, spiritons would also have their own polar opposite, and like anti-matter, it would exist in a very specific state. The theory behind these opposite spiritons was that they were housed within this Void, though this lacked evidence, as managing to gain access into the void without passing straight through its hymen like layer, had so far proven impossible. As it was, the Void was known to exist, and it was known what it did, beyond that could only be guessed at.

Passing through the Void for the first time by a virgin Hollow, was apparently difficult, being slow, sluggish, strained, trying to tear and push its way in, the energy from the Epidermis layer being the only aspect which provided enough strength for the feat. More powerful Hollows could tear through easily. The final layer between Hueco Mundo and Earth was known as the Oculus Tear. It was known as this as it was apparently visible in such a manner, a black abyss with a water of reiatsu on the ceiling above, a massive tear shape reflection in the reiatsu liquid that showed the human world, this allowed a hollow to navigate its way and surface in the precise place the Hollow desired. This was easy to tear through, providing little resistance, if any at all.

Passing through all of these layers could take a virgin Hollow a period of half an hour; the more experienced Hollows could manage to 'Burrow' through within minutes. Of course, the larger the hollow was, the more difficult and more reiatsu it demanded, which was why Menos Grande were rarely, if ever seen able to pass through, their hulking bodies akin to a cruise ship trying to sink itself without having to capsize first. These layers had, in a shorthand fashion, been combined into the acronym SEVO.

The hollow that was passing through at this point in time was tearing through at an alarming rate, whilst gathering a reading on the hollow and its location was easily done within seconds, gathering information on the hollow itself was difficult.

As I tore through the systems scanner information I locked in on key signatures, focusing on reiatsu database compared with hollow size, trying to define at the very least the Hollows stage. I found that the hollow was quite small, at first I breathed a sigh of relief, as a demi hollow would be easy to deal with, but as the readings came back, a warning box took up half the screen. I blinked and rapidly clicked the box, an inconsistency was flagged, its reiatsu levels where far too high to be considered a demi, as it passed through the Epidermis and finally broke through into the void, I felt panic well inside me, a clear reading managed to come through. This hollow was more than captain level…it was more than anything I had ever seen. I smashed the glass in an emergency button and slammed down on it, a powerful alarm erupted in my head, my ears aching from the noise.

A com activated nearby.

"This is 12th Division Lieutenant, Hasagawa Nutino, What's the situation?" a female's voice asked rapidly.

I flicked the switch rapidly to activate my end of the com. "We have a hollow, it just passed through the SEVO within less than thirty seconds, it'll be on earth in less than 10, its above captain level, I'm signalling a code black system and highly recommend immediate evacuation of patrolee's in the area and Captain level enforcement to succeed it!" I shouted into the intercom rapidly without pausing for breath, gasping afterwards.

"Is this a joke?" The words cut through to my core; I looked at the com with a ludicrous expression. "We have nothing on our sensors."

I turned rapidly and widened my eyes, the Hollow was gone…it had already gotten to earth…that was obvious but…its signal had vanished…like it had been there for less than a second before returning back to Hueco Mundo.

"But…I …I mean…" I began trying to think of something to say.

"I am going to advise you be relieved of this duty from now on, pranksters pulling this shit shouldn't even be in the Shinigami, let alone being given as responsible a job as you have. I hope your ashamed of yourself." And like that the com cut itself off and I sat there staring at the screen.

I began looked through the systems, trying to find out if records were kept, when I finally located them I tried accessing them, but found a locked interface blocking me. It was code protected and encrypted. 3rd Division information security.

I had definitely saw what I had saw, I began scanning violently all over, trying to find some trace, some signature of reiatsu…I couldn't.

Realisation hit like a truck.

THE PATROLEE'S!

There wasn't a single reiatsu signature in the area, including that of those that were SUPPOSED to be there.

Aroki was missing.

I snapped the intercom on again, and tried to reconnect. "This is 13th Division Unseated, Izzaria Dragovar, I recently encountered a massive hollow signature that seemed to have vanished, and now the patrolee's have gone as well, is anyone reading me? Hello!" The intercom clicked in reply.

"Stop spamming the intercom!" The angry woman's voice erupted out of the console. "Or I'm going to come down there and shove your zanpakuto into you so hard you'll be spitting spirits for the next three hundred years!" It threatened. "The patrolee's probably shunpoed off into a different area or entered their gigai's to go inconspicuous, if you're that worried, go yourself and look for them! Dumb bitch!"

I stood dumbfounded and looked around and glared. "Fine," I mumbled, gathering together the audio transcript I checked to make sure no one was looking and deleted and omitted noise background, lowered the octave to make the voice seem calmer, slowed it a microsecond down to get rid of the tenseness, and spliced it together. 'This is Hasagawa Nutino, 12th Division Lieutenant, Go look for them yourself.' The voice repeated in a softer voice that sounded only mildly digitised, I smirked to myself, this was probably going to get me in trouble, but Aroki probably needed me right now, and I could tell something was wrong.

I ran out.

12th division had given me permission to access a Senkaimon, before I left I had recorded the message onto a hell butterfly and ran for the nearest Senkaimon, the west gate.

I approached the man on duty and bowed to him. "We have received a partial emergency on earth, patrolee's have vanished from the senses, I've been requested to go look for them and ascertain their whereabouts." I lied, letting the hellbutterfly land on the man, his eyes widened suspiciously. I could tell it was hardly a conclusive message, but the guy obviously couldn't be bothered to question me, he shrugged and let me pass.

Making sure I had my zanpakuto strapped tightly to my belt, I took a deep breath. And readied myself to enter the world of the living, for the very first time in over 60 years.

Chapter finished


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 11

The bright light hurt my eyes; I gripped them close and whimpered slightly before managing to slowly open them.

60 Years had passed since I had been on earth, unfortunately I couldn't really draw a comparison to the changes around me. I had never been one of the few fortunate souls that could remember anything about their life. As such everything was new, tall glistening buildings gazed out at me, their towering forms scraping and seemingly leaning against the fabric of the sky, reflective windows capturing the light and rebounding it in a myriad of colours that bathed the ground in pink, blue and hues of red. The ground itself only seemed to have any light at all due to such reflections, as the buildings were so tall it seemed unlikely the sun would ever directly caress the cobbled pavements below my feet.

I spent a good minute or so, trying to gather in my surroundings, the air felt…stale, and tasteless. The ground seemed coarse and the very wind itself seemed almost brazen with sand and dirt. The visage of earth seemed beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, but everything felt…wrong.

I closed my eyes and set out to do what I had come here to do. My senses resounding out like sonar, aiming to pick up the trace of any reiatsu at all. I knew Aroki and his partner where here somewhere, in this city, I had managed to hone the Senkaimon so that it would open within their last known location.

I felt something to the east of me, I turned and began running, I tried shunpoing but I kept almost falling over, it had occurred to me that using such speed techniques was never going to be a forte.

The buildings passed around me as I kept running down the street, humans walked from within the tall builds, they drove their cars and everywhere was a busy and noisy bustle that was so unlike the tranquillity of Soul Society.

Everything felt strained in this world, wound tight like a spring, like the entire occupants were bound by unseen forces they couldn't escape from, like they focused on these forces and allowed it to truly rule their lives. I felt sorry for them. Their misdirection's of religion and economy made them slaves to their own limitations, they had no spiritual understanding, no knowledge of what was truly important, and no desire to find out. It was sad.

Miserable faces of the working class families went by, and each of them looked pained, but then there was the children, already crying, but some were laughing, beautiful innocence that constantly gave this world hope that tomorrow could be better than today. It was the innocents of children that kept the world moving and spinning for these small creatures. Inside it gave me hope too; maternal instincts had always been strong in me.

As I ran I remembered my time working at the bread stall, the district I lived in wasn't the roughest in Rukongai, but it still wasn't perfect, not like the Nobility areas. I remembered that this little boy was trying to steal some food from the stall, unfortunately my boss saw him. My boss was Mr Wakiri, he was tall, large in body, bearded and often bad tempered, and he didn't take kindly to thieves.

It took me working the entire way through the night without sleep to gain forgiveness for interfering and saving the boy but I couldn't help it, I had to help him, Mr Wakiri was going to cut his hands off, which was how they did it back when he was on earth. Mr Wakiri had always been able to remember his life, but had never spoken of it, like he was trying to leave it behind, but as such customs hadn't existed for centuries, it made me wonder how old my boss was.

Memories where a strange thing, I thought as I ran along the path, getting closer to the trace of reiatsu at the edge of my sensors, details and events eluded the spiritual mind, they felt like they were there, but where wisps of vapour in the brain. Facts however…certain facts remained, almost like instinct.

I couldn't tell you where I grew up, I couldn't tell you where I went to school, but I could still tell you what a volcano was, what earthquakes where, about ancient Egyptians and what a sailor was. These things didn't exist in Seretai, yet their general knowledge was in my brain, clear and understandable.

My thoughts were wrenched away from me as I felt a large power burst, it was obviously Aroki, and it felt like he'd shattered his gigai once again. I tried shunpoing again, it was still faster than running, even if I was stumbling and sometimes falling flat on my face.

The force of Aroki's power always astonished me; he was a low seat in the 12th Division, yet without the limiter of his gigai, he was clearly Vice Captain level.

I reached exactly where I thought he was, but the entire area was clear, I looked down and saw the cobbled stones below my feet, the reiatsu was coming from underground. Part of me wondered if the reason he hadn't been detected on the scanners had been because of underground, but these weren't stupid radio waves fixating his position like Humans used, they were spiritual signals, they transcended the dimensions, being underground shouldn't effect it at all. Something was blocking it, it felt like he was fighting something, but I couldn't feel a single trace of secondary Reiatsu.

I looked around, trying to find a way down, I eventually found a manhole to the sewage system, it wasn't my first choice of places to go, but it was the only way down. So pulling the large iron lid up and away, I jumped down, standing on spiritons just before I hit the bottom. Good thing too, less than 10 inches below me was the sewage water…and I didn't want to think of what was swimming in that thing.

I began running, following the tunnels as I ran on the air, the smell was atrocious, like it was more noxious gas than oxygen. I turned several corners, weaving in and out of the maze like compartments and tunnels that cross sectioned and gave way to large halls and sewage waterfalls. It was strange, almost like an entire undiscovered city.

As I finally began to get close to the feel of my lover's spiritual pressure it suddenly stopped and I found myself staring blankly at a wall, hoping that it would return so that I could find out which direction to go next. It was as I was thinking this that the wall in front of me exploded. I was thrown back and struck a rock. Pain shot through my back but I grit my teeth through it and shielded my eyes from the gathering dust. Someone had flown through the wall, his golden hair was the first thing I saw, and the next was the ever so slight red fluorescent of his eyes. Aroki.

"Aroki!" I called after him, he lifted his head. "Izzy? Get out of here!" Suddenly a fireball burst through the large hole in the wall Aroki had come through and, somewhat astonishingly fast, Aroki had swept me up, suddenly feeling like I was light as a feather, diving and rolling with me. My world did a strange topsy-turvy spin for a second and my head was left feeling somewhat discombobulated for a second.

The blast of fire created a large explosion sending filth and rubble everywhere. A figure entered the doorway and everything about him felt wrong. I could see him, I could hear him, I knew he was there and I could see he had power…and yet I couldn't sense ANYTHING. It was like every cell in my body was screaming that this entity didn't exist…or at least really SHOULDN'T exist.

"Izzy! It's a Bount! Run!" Aroki shouted at me, pushing me towards the mouth of another tunnel.

A Bount?

My mind raced. Books, studying, trying to keep up with everyone in the classes, the bounts had been created, my mind remembered that. They couldn't be felt, their reiatsu different, on a different frequency, strong, fast, but otherwise normal humans, but sterile, and immortal. They had items, imbued with their own souls, much like a fullbringer. But these items became beings in and of themselves, beings that had personalities, minds of their own…and devastating strength.

A creature suddenly burst through the wall besides the Bount, it was a roaring flame in the shape of a man, with a swirling vortex of darkness for a face and for the first time since I had become a Shinigami. I screamed in terror. The darkness in the creatures face felt painful to look at, like it was seeking me, crawling in my veins and reminding me of nightmares I'd had. Aroki yanked my arm painfully and I found myself on my feet and running for my life down a tunnel as another flare of fire burst past us. Aroki brought out his rather large and twin swords.

"I'll hold him off, get out of here!" Aroki shouted and I stopped. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let him sacrifice himself for me after I had just given up everything to find him and hopefully, save him. Some stupid ass rescuer I was. I turned to him.

"Hell no!" I drew my Zanpakuto; the weight of the blade was familiar to me now. The gorgeous black sheen somehow became florescent in the dark of the sewer tunnel. It felt like an old friend.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" He demanded, he was panting, and it was now that I saw his back. It was bleeding, badly; there was a huge gash inside it that looked like it spread over his spine.

"A-Aroki…" I began before shaking my head. "I was looking for you, there was a surge of reiatsu and then you guys went silent. I watched Aroki visibly stiffen at the mention of the reiatsu.

"I killed one." He said almost inaudibly, "because he killed Garen."

Goren had been the other Shinigami he'd gone to earth with, Aroki had seen them talk a few times. She had never seen more than that, they had never seemed close but now she saw that his body was shaking. His form, held together by the spiritons of a gigai, encaged in mechanics and 12th Division science and kidou. A seal that was so very, very strong…and that spike of reiatsu meant he had shattered everything.

That wasn't just blood. He had torn open the seal again, that was blood from his soul leaking out. It was blood of his being. Aroki was tearing apart inside and until the gigai could be changed…there was nothing I could do but watch the thick crimson fluid flow down his leg to the floor.

"We have to go." I said, surprised to hear my own voice and even more surprised at the strength it showed. I didn't really feel very strong right now, but I knew what needed to be done. Aroki however shook his head.

"I have to kill him, if I don't-" I cut him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him round.

"We're going…Now." I said darkly. He just stared and nodded just as the Bount appeared in the tunnel they were facing. Aroki turned to him, gripped his blades but I pulled him aside and threw out my hand, pointing a finger. "Hadou yo: Byakurai!" The white lightning blasted out beautifully, lighting up the filthy tunnel in hot and gorgeous blue and white light before it struck the room near the Bount. Rubble exploded and cascaded down. "RUN!" I called and grabbed Aroki, together we tore down the tunnel, and as we went I blasted back, sending more rubble, collapsing the tunnel before we reached a ladder. "UP!" I demanded and together we climbed, Aroki not really saying much. We got up; I stabbed into the air and turned, unlocking the spiritual gate. The Senkaimon burst open in a flurry of white light and the gate opened for us, admitting us. We entered, there was a sensation of being weightless and then there was a road beneath our feet, and I all but dragged Aroki through the blinding whiteness until suddenly blue sky was clear, and cobbled pave was beneath my feet. We collapsed together, but not before I had the chance to see that the entire 12th and 13th Division, Taicho's included were waiting in a semi-circle and looking somewhat displeased. This wouldn't do well when we woke.

I allowed exhaustion and tiredness to wash over me, and carry me to sweet oblivion. As I slipped off I wanted to hope that everything would be better when I woke…somehow I highly doubted it though.

Chapter fin

A/N: I am so sorry for the HUGE HUGE break in doing these chapters. I can only give my excuse to laziness. I lost motivation for a bit but got some back today and now I feel I can continue. Let's hope I can keep it this time. Thanks everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

**(A/N: in reference to the latest chapters of the manga and the revelation of how zanpakuto's are made over time using reishi standard blades that mould and form as spiritual energy is placed into them by the Shinigami over time…..well. **** someone better pick up that phone I think…BECAUSE I FUCKING CALLED IT BOYS! *does a dance* oh, sorry for the wait. This will get done and continued, just being slightly lazy with it. Hehe)**

Chapter 12

Waking up always seemed to be an interesting experience for me. I always seemed to be finding myself in a new place or staring up at a strange person. This time it was both.

A bright light burst past my eyelids before everything came into focus. The ceiling above was beamed with a deep wood with slight red tinges, and there was the scent of incense from above. I sat up and winced due to a stabbing pain in my side where I was bandaged. I finally got to grips with where I was, not because I'd been here before, but because the nearby sign that openly said '4th Division Intensive Care Unit' kinda gave it away.

As though sensing my rise a member of the fourth division entered my room to look over me. He didn't speak as he worked, unbinding my wraps and ignoring any complaints I made about dignity, he ignored my semi-nudity and saw to the large bruise on my side that was rather painful.

He seemed to sigh. "Your healing well, how do you feel?"

I hesitated before answering. "I'm fine…can I have my clothes back?" He looked at me with an annoyed expression, went to a set of drawers and pulled them out, washed and folded, shoved them in front of me and walked out as though I'd offended him.

I sighed and just began dressing, finally pulling on some form of dignity before I exited the room and looked for the exit. I was stopped by a presence behind me. An audible groan emanated from my mouth before an unbreakable grip took hold of my shoulder and spun me round. Nicholas Darkfury, the 4th Division Captain stared down at me.

"Your Captain wishes to speak with you." He said firmly.

I sighed before hesitating. "Can I see Aroki first?"

"He's not here; he's at the 12th Division. But you must go see your Captain first." He demanded and all but marched me out of the door.

I would have fought if I had of thought I stood a chance.

The view of my Division house somehow seemed daunting now I was approaching it with trouble over my head. The door opened roughly and for the first time I saw my Taicho standing there with a look upon his face that was neither happy, smiling or in any way amused at something. The fact that he was sober was also a factor that made me very concerned.

"I'll take it from here." His voice was stern as he spoke, his eyes never leaving mine with a gaze that was so intense it made me turn away.

Darkfury-Taicho left after that and I walked into the Division house under the stern gaze of my captain.

I found myself standing before the entire Division, everyone's eyes on me.

"You disobeyed orders, you broke protocol, and you fabricated orders, and caused huge structural damage in the world of the living." He said, his gaze never wavering. "I have been ordered to discipline you severely, and I shall."

I hung my head, staring at the ground, fully prepared to take any punishment. I deserved it, I mean…yeah, I just saved someone but doesn't change that I did wrong to do it. So I stood in silence.

"You will clean the Division house from top to bottom, and will be commencing heavy Zanpakuto training with me starting this week. I expect my new Third seat to catch up to her title and do it justice."

My heart halted and my head snapped up. There was a smug smile on his face. "I…I don't get it…"

He chuckled. "You faced down a Bount, one of the most difficult being's to face due to their very natures. And despite breaking so many rules, in doing so you saved the life of a fellow Shinigami, at the expense of your own health. You have shown creativity, and great strength. As well as the will to drive forward when you have something you believe in. I need that. So you're promoted to Third seat, but you still have your punishment to do. Now I expect you not to make me regret this…HEY!" He yelped as my arms found his waist as I hugged him, pressing close. "Thank you, Captain…"

He smiled and gave my head a pat before pulling away. "You start training tomorrow, so get cleaning."

The next few months passed by in a blur. I was dragged into training like a machine, to the point where I would find myself almost passing out after the training sessions. But each time I lasted longer, could go stronger, and faster. Each time it felt like I was gaining something, closer to something and the more I fought, the more my blade…seemed to purr. Like something inside loved the fight, but it purred the most, and almost vibrated in desire when I would get hurt, like it enjoyed its Masters pain.

The weird part was…I think I did too.

Not to say I was feeling masochistic, but every stretch of pain I felt…it felt like I was achieving something.

I understood what was happening and why I was being pushed. I was a third seat now, and such a high level officer should at least have attained Shikai, the second and evolved form of a Zanpakuto. The embodiment of its power.

This was a state I desperately wanted to attain, I however wasn't aware that it was also desired greatly by my own superiors.

The day that it finally happened was a day that my entire understanding of even my own nature changed. A Zanpakuto represents the core of its Master, emotions, personality; the core of a person entirely dictates the power it wields when it forms. Through this it is possible to see the kind of person a Shinigami is based on the form their blade can take. It could even be said we do not even know our own selves until we see such power.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw, and I'm not sure anyone else was either.

The sun rose on this day to a sky that was streaked with black heavy clouds that gave a foreboding of rain. I woke up, washed myself and got dressed in my hakama. Stepping outside sent a chill down my spine when I realised how cold it was. But despite that I saw my Taicho; he was topless showing a body ripped with muscle and scars. He grinned, holding his zanpakuto ready.

I swallowed and approached, drawing my zanpakuto, its black blade glinting in the dull light. The first few drops of rain fell then and I wasn't pleased that more than a few landed down my collar and onto my back causing me to shiver.

Before I could do anything about my shivering, my captain was suddenly in front of me. My eyes widened as his blade slashed down with force that made me panic. My blade flashed out, stopping his a little too late, my cheek slicing open. I hadn't seen him go so serious before. I jumped back but suddenly he was behind me, a kick sent me sprawling to the ground. "W-wait!" I protested, but sadly in vain, the tip of his blade lashed out and I screamed, feeling it imbed in my shoulder. Under the pain…something seemed to whisper.

In that moment I reacted without thinking, my hand gripped his blade, yanked it out and imbedded it into the ground to overbalance my taicho, I spun, my blade slashing out for his stomach only to meet air. He was several meters away…and smiling.

I fell to one knee, clutching my shoulder gasping. He hadn't hit any organs, but I was beginning to feel the blood loss. Still my blade had started humming, I began to feel the vibrations deep within my core, and I felt as everything began to get clearer. And the more the pain throbbed, the more there seemed to be a whisper.

I attacked.

This was going to be a long fight.

Chapter fin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 13

The wind blew and the rain fell harder.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling the cold anymore. I was smiling.

I charged at him, my blade glinting and slicing rain drops as it came down, his blade easily intercepted but he shook slightly. My foot came out underneath our blades, connecting with his chest sending him back. I didn't miss a beat, flash stepping close I slashed down as hard as I could, as close as I could. He was a seasoned fighter, a Captain, he'd be used to opponent that's go for blind spots, I didn't, if I calculated right, it'd send him off guard. To my joy it worked, he was surprised and my blade made contact before it suddenly stopped…his skin like steel.

I lifted my blade, on his chest where I had struck, the only thing to show was a single small line.

"Very good indeed," he chuckled. Suddenly shock went through me and a shiver, only then did the pain come. I looked down, his blade was in my gut….he'd run me through.

I fell to the ground as he pulled his blade out, looking down at me.

"I'm a kind man, and I'd like to think a good Captain. And I apologise for going so rough ya, cherè." He shrugged. His French accent was thick to my ears, despite the rushing sound that I was hearing. "I just got sick and tired of the waiting I think." He said, his voice sounding cold.

He said something else then, but my ears didn't hear it, the rushing sound was too loud. I found myself staring at his mouth as it moved, trying to listen, and trying to understand what was going on. But suddenly…things went black.

I heard a rush that sounded like the ocean…but it was different…it sounded, like an ocean of liquid thicker than water.

Something seemed to be in front of me…someone. And I got the distinct impression it was smiling. Suddenly light flooded the place…but it was strange, like black light. A light that was black in colour.

Things were now clear. In front of me was a whole world, like a landscaped continent. I was on pure black pillars, thousands and millions of them that stretched out as far as I could see, sticking out of the fluid below at all different angles. Below as I looked, the water was black and sludge like, as though it were oil. Something was on a pillar opposite me. It was a woman, she seemed avian in nature, feathered arms were at her sides and her eyes were distorted into a strange almost fantasy elven, slanted style. She wore pure black, and around her neck there was a silver ornate choker, with a large single red jewel.

"Can you hear me?" She asked softly, cocking her head at me.

I stood in awe and simple nodded, unable to really give a decent response.

"What is your name?" She asked, looking at me with unwavering eyes, her face showing not a single expression of emotion.

"I-Izzaria Dragovar…" I answered with a quivering voice. I was feeling weak, like being in this place was difficult…like being turned inside out.

"Izzaria Dragovar." She repeated simply. "Do you know who I am?"

I had figured out who this must be the moment I saw her, but my mind was still piecing things together and I felt like I wasn't really in control of my own brain. It was racing, thoughts going through like a fire wanting to spread with more than enough kindling. It took me longer than a few minutes to simply nod at the question.

"Do you wish to know my name?" She asked simply, and again I could only nod. I found myself staring at her before she simply shook her head at me. "No."

My eyes widened, I found myself stepping forward. "Why not!?" I demanded. This was the power I sought, it was being offered, and then recindered. How could I stand for such a thing?

For the first time expression showed on her face, that slight basic smile that meant nothing emotionally turned into a laugh. It was a laugh that felt sinful…and dark.

"You must earn me." She said darkly.

I felt like I should growl or something. "Listen, your mine aren't you, you should help me…help me get stronger! Listen Lady!"

She just laughed at that. "I should help you? I'm yours…are you even worthy to wield me?" She glared.

My heart stopped. Was I? I didn't know. Out of everyone that was in training with me, none of them had reached Shikai yet, it could often take many years of training. Here I was with a sword that was never mine, a sword with a shape that shouldn't be, and demanding power I hadn't earned. My heard lowered.

"What do I need to do?" I asked softly and contritely.

Her eyes narrowed and smiled. Suddenly she was in front of me. "Kneel." She said darkly.

I obeyed instantly, feeling more like a slave than a partner.

She laughed and grinned. "You obeyed…if I control you then how can I let you control me?"

I felt shocked…so she'd oppose if I stood up to her but oppose if I obeyed as well! What did she want?

I lost my patience; I stood up, grabbed her by her outfit and pulled her close. "Stop kidding me around! What do I need to do to wield you?" I demanded. My question was met with a soft smile. "You must understand me…there are many layers to me child…there are many things to find. I will let you know my name, and I will give you a taste of my power, but for me to truly lend you my power, you will have to learn and understand me. I expect your best." She stepped back.

I braced myself, this was where I would hear it…this was the moment.

"My name is…"

The world snapped back into blade and as my Captain went to deliver a single final attack; my blade raised and stopped his. I suddenly felt none of my wounds. They were there, I could tell I was hurt, but I no longer reacted to the pain. Like it was simply something I didn't need to do. Black tendrils seemed to surround my body as I flung my Captains blade away with seeming ease. I got to my feet slowly and smiled. "Embrace the World…" I said, looking up with eyes that glowed faintly in the dark rain. "…Senkin no Kage!"

Black energy erupted and in my hands my blade grew bigger. The circle became filled with a large red gem; the blade grew to double the length and thickness, creating a huge elegant black buster blade of a sword. The blade itself was thin like paper, the circle no longer simple round but rugged and jagged, yet smooth and elegant. My blade seemed both demonic and beautiful at the same time. But above everything else….it was dark.

I looked up at my Captain, he was grinning, and suddenly he was charging. My blade rose and simple slashed down. Something happened, something opened. And suddenly, my Taicho found himself somewhere else. It was black, it was dark.

Suddenly it felt like he was being skinned alive. He screamed, blood was everywhere, no matter what he did he couldn't fight. He saw images, family, friends, dying in front of him and there was so much blood and pain he felt he was surely going to die. "What is this!?" He screamed before suddenly he was back, on the floor of the training ring outside his division house. He looked at his hands; there wasn't a single drop of blood. Not a single wound. There was no pain…he was completely unharmed. Still he was shaking, he felt sick from what had happened. He turned and saw me near him.

I stared at him, my hand clutched my chest as pain lashed through my chest and I collapsed, my blade returning to normal.

As I lay there my Taicho helped pick me up. "So this is your Shikai, Cherè?" He sighed, looking at the blade. "Senkin no Kage…World of Shadows…Interesting."

Chapter fin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 14

I woke up in my bed, which I admit was a nice change to waking up in other strange places.

Memories of what had occurred jumped right into my mind. I shot up, and looked at my blade. I grabbed it and drew it from its sheath, the black blade glinting. Unique in shape and design, yet completely sealed.

I sighed and thought back to what happened. I remember how it had felt, I remembered every detail.

The throbbing in my hands as I released my blade. Finally achieving Shikai in that instance…Senkin no Kage. It was a beautiful blade, and that power was so strange. I remembered a voice whispering in my ear what to do. I slashed down, with the will to simply cut the air. It was almost instinctual. No incantation needed, yet I knew what to say if I felt I had to…it was called Guarrandou Seishou. The Redirecting Void.

The Redirecting Void opened up into a space that…well I didn't know where it led. And I had no idea what happened when it swallowed the Captain. But the moment he entered I felt encompassed by him. I could tell instantly where he was, what he was doing. Though I admit, it terrified me when he started screaming. After no more than 15 seconds I began to feel a sheer agonising pain tear through my chest, I tore open the portal and it spat him out roughly. He was unharmed, but shaking, it was like everything that happened within that void never happened once he left. I didn't understand my own power.

As I sat there I closed my eyes. "Embrace the world…" I stopped, and didn't finish the release. I re-sheathed my blade. Now wasn't the time to look upon the blade for aesthetic beauty, it wasn't a tool for such things. I strapped it to my waist after getting dressed, and then I left, it had been a long time since I had spent any time with Aroki, and felt that I deserved a little rest from the constant training.

Aroki had completely healed since last time; unfortunately he once again had to use a new gigai, with even more mechanical parts to house his soul. I found him in the 12th Division looking over his new mechanical left arm, seemingly applying a few tweaks.

I sighed as I approached. "You should probably leave that alone." He turned with his trademark grin, my heart already fluttering at the sight, but all too quickly it dropped. "Can I ask…?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

He shrugged. "It's no big deal." He said, turning away so I couldn't see his face. My hand grasped his shoulder.

"Please." My voice seemed stronger than I felt.

Aroki sighed. "I've progressed three years in the last one." He said softly.

My heart almost stopped. Three years in one? He had broken his gigai so much, that he'd lost three years on the original estimate that he had left…in only one year?

"Aroki...please...don't break your gigai again."

He seemed to chuckle. "I have something for you." He took my hand in his, despite knowing that beneath the flesh were simply mechanics, it still felt warm. He led me over to a workshop. "You once asked about the shackles I'm wearing?" He asked, showing off the cuffs around his arms. "Do you remember what I said?"

I nodded. "You said that they were a symbol of your family's dress-code." He nodded before he looked at me and smiled. Suddenly he moved to get down on one knee and for the second time that day, my heart stopped.

"Izzaria Dragovar. Will you marry me and become a part of the Samiru Family?"

I stood there, dumbfounded and unable to really speak or think, but without even realising it, I found myself nodding.

It felt like at that point…nothing could go wrong.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. I was wearing a new black outfit, it wasn't my Shinigami garb, but it was black and tribal in nature, and I found myself adoring the design. There was apparently some kind of ritual to become joined with the family before the consideration of a Marriage could be accepted. To be bound to him, I was going to have to build my own shackles, the first part of the dress code.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to constantly having bloody shackled links on my wrists for the rest of my life, but if it was for Aroki, I could most certainly try to deal with it. I found myself grinning every moment I thought of him, sighing at the memory of his handsome features as he'd proposed to me. I twirled in front of the mirror and admired myself, I noticed my hair was in the way so I sat down and began to braid it as best I could into a ponytail. I didn't want it to constantly get in the way.

There was a knock on my door that suddenly made me jump. I turned to it and opened the dormitory door and my eyes widened as I stared into the face of Iria Starr.

"Erm…w-what do you want?" I asked hesitantly, she scowled at me.

"You to stop being such a bratty bitch!" She shouted. The words made me take a step back, wondering what the hell was going on. "You break the rules, head looking for some stupid Hollow signature, when you're an unseated; you get training out of it and a promotion? Even after coming back and speaking about Bounts? What happened to the damn Hollow signature idiot? God you're so clueless."

My brain seemed to stall as memories came up. She was right…I'd headed to earth because I'd saw Hollow signature, so why were there only Bount when I arrived? What had caused that Hollow to disappear?

"Let me put things into perspective order for you. You live in Rukongai, you get attacked by a Hollow you try to kill with a stupid bread knife, you come here and you're attacked by the same Hollow that's seemingly stronger than before, using my zanpakuto to drive the damn thing away! You come to a division you obviously hate, I know, I've watched you, you then disobey, act like a big shot moron, get your ass kicked, break the rules for a huge Hollow reiatsu to save your boyfriend, a Hollow reiatsu that disappears I might add, come back here, get promoted and continue on like you own the place?! And if that wasn't a big enough insult, you don't even stop to think what happened to the last damn third seat."

The moment everything was spelled out like that, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt like suddenly I was in the centre of something big, and I couldn't focus or think about what that might be. Suddenly a palm struck my face as Iria slapped me.

"Well fuck you sister! I'm the future head of a Noble family! You steal my sword, the man I want, you get off scot-free after doing stupid shit! Someone's gotta teach you a lesson!" She said, drawing her zanpakuto, my eyes stared at the beautiful unique blade. She'd obviously been training a lot with the new Asuichi.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A voice came from behind Iria. "Iria Star, fifth seat, fifth Division. Why are you on Thirteenth Division grounds, and why are you drawing your sword against my third seat."

Iria turned. "Leion Taicho!" She shouted. "What happened to Yukio Kanazuki?!" She demanded. "You're previous Third Seat! The one this bitch stole everything from! What happened to her?!"

Leion Taicho seemed to widen his eyes. "Her? So you knew she was female, even if she hid it?" His eyes narrowed. "Pray tell how, cherè?"

Iria faulted. "B-because…"

Leion chuckled. "Was there something between you? Well Yukio decided to retire from the gotei thirteen."

Iria seemed to freeze. I admit myself even shocked, I didn't think it was possible to retire…but then again, hadn't Leion once offered me to turn in my blade and live in Rukongai? Maybe that's what happened...

I watched as Iria stormed off, sheathing her blade and leaving our sight. It had been a strange encounter, and I wondered just how much distaste she harboured for me. The fifth division grounds were almost a mile away in the court of pure souls, and she'd walked all this way just to chastise me. Though I had to admit, I saw where she was coming from on many points.

When I'd got to Earth to rescue Aroki, I had asked him about the reiatsu, but he said he flared up and that's what it was…but the reiatsu was a Hollow Burrowing to Earth. And I'd completely forgotten about it. I hadn't even questioned my training or promotion, even though the third seat had been taken by a guy named…or as I'd just found out, a girl named Yukio…and why would someone hide their gender? Why would they go to such lengths and then just leave? None of this was making any sense.

"That's a nice dress."

The comment snapped me from my thoughts and made me look at my Captain. "Erm…th-thanks. I'm…going to a ceremony for me and Aroki."

I felt myself blush as he chuckled. "What kind of ceremony? Would it be one that involves shackles, cherè?"

I widened my eyes. "I…no…how did you know?"

He chuckled. "Ever since the Kuchiki Clan died out the Samiru and Kenpachi Noble Family has been the most prominent face of Soul Societies nobility for some time now, do you really think their traditions wouldn't have become recognisable. Congratulations by the way. Bon sort, cherè." He turned and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sat down, trying to think about everything that had just happened. It'd been so fast, from hostility to embarrassment, and from chastisement to congratulations. Things had really flipped fast on me there.

I sighed and relaxed back before checking the time on a nearby clock. I yelped and rushed out the door. I was going to be late for the ceremony!


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 14

I felt weird as I looked around me. It felt like the world was one big puzzle and pieces were falling into place and things were happening behind the scenes that I couldn't see or comprehend. I walked over to the 12th Division and down into one of their halls that had been outfitted by Aroki for the ceremony. Originally the hall had been used for the purpose of experimenting on certain kinds of hollows in specific environments, but obviously today it would have a very different purpose.

My path down the many stairs and through the doors that required recognition from handprints to voice, to even reishi scanning (thankfully I had been placed into the system by Aroki) took me at least twenty minutes alone before I finally reached the hall, out of breath and hunched over. I heard a chuckle and looked up, widening my eyes.

Before me stood more than 50 people, a few of them elderly, but many of them middle age, and all dressed in the same pale garbs, and all harbouring shackles on their wrists. One man was dressed in black, upon his wrists adorned stylised tribal shackles and round his face a bandanna covering his mouth, and a silver heavy chain around his neck ending in a small blue jewel. I found my eyes gazing over the man in wonder. Was this the entire symbolic dress code of the Samiru family?

I approached Aroki, blushing as I saw he had dressed in a clean hakama and though it were standard Shinigami garb, somehow it seemed he wore it a little more smartly today, almost akin to a suit. Suddenly this felt like a wedding. I approached and stood opposite him, I felt my cheeks redden as he looked me over. I was wearing something he likely would not have expected. I was wearing something I'd picked up from Earth and brought back with me, it was a black dress that I had found absolutely beautiful. I had taken the time to tear slightly along the bottom of the outfit, letting it fray into something of a stylised tear, I made an effort to cover my arms and back with the outfits appendages, to hide something that I wasn't yet comfortable anyone seeing, something that had appeared only recently.

He seemed to smile in appreciation when I finally got the courage to look at him. He looked down at a device on a pedestal between us. It was black and a little shiny, something like a strange miniature work bench in a perfect square. There were rounded grooves in the pedestal that were the perfect width for wrists, like what would be expected to bind someone in an interrogation room, the thought had me slightly trepidatious for a moment before I glanced up, and noticed Aroki's eyes were kind and comforting. Those eyes stilled my nerves and had me smiling back in an instant.

"Izzaria Elizabeth Dragovar. I welcome you to this ceremony, and ask that place your hands and wrists into pedestal." He said softly, but commandingly.

His voice made me smirk and I obeyed him, trying to maintain some level of decorum, even if my self-consciousness was making me feel silly.

"You have expressed desire to become part of this family, you have accepted my hand in marriage and thus we are engaged. The first part of this engagement is an adoption into the family by association, the creation of your own shackles are important in this and is a mandatory part of becoming one with this family. Do you accept this?"

I nodded and smiled. "I do." I said proudly, blushing when I realised it wouldn't be the first time I say those words to this man.

Aroki smiled, his eyes glinting for a moment in his usual mischievous attitude before his face once again became stern. "We are directly related to Kenpachi Zaraki, the previous 11th Division Captain and legendary for both his strength, and his brutal nature. We recognise his brutal nature as both a great strength in combat, but a great weakness in spirit. We aspire to be more than that. The shackles the Samiru family wear are symbolic of that aim. We will not be monsters." He said, the last words holding more emotion than I was sure he meant to show. "The shackles represent restraint and responsibility, restraint in doing harm, and our responsibility to prevent it. They signify our personal vow and duty to protect people, either by not harming them ourselves, or preventing harm from befalling them, by action or inaction, there is no excuse for us. We are the Samiru family…we do not falter." He said this firmly, obviously wanting me to understand the weight of the words.

The Samiru Family does not falter.

These words struck a chord in me, and I felt that they were words I wanted to truly live by. I nodded to him, aware of what it meant.

He smiled at my answer and nodded at the pedestal. "This device is designed to react to your reishi. You pour reishi into it and it will start building your shackles for you, keep in mind your emotions and project them forward. The form and style of your shackles are emotive based and will be unique to you alone, and they will also be...permanent." He stressed this firmly. "There will be no lock or catch on them, and they can never be removed…and must never be removed unless you are excommunicated from the Samiru family."

I thought about this for barely a moment before I nodded in understanding. I looked down at the device and pushed out my reiatsu and reishi, directing it as much as possible at the pedestal. I thought about what emotions I wanted to shape it and smiled. I chose pride. I thought about my current station as the 3rd Seat of the 13th Division and let the pride of that accomplishment drown out any other thought. It wasn't the division I had chosen, it had not been the one I had sought, but I had made it my own and progressed further and faster than I could ever have guessed. There was pride in the 13th Division, a pride I hadn't seen before. And slowly, as these emotions poured out of me, I saw the shackles being formed. In a glow of blue rishi the particles flew together and danced before my eyes, forming a cohesive shape around my wrists. Slowly the glow dissipated and I looked down.

The shackles were pure Black, shiny and not really very feminine. They were embossed with the logo of the 13th Division flower, the Snowdrop. I smiled at them; even if they were slightly bulky…they suited me. Aroki smiled and hugged me tightly, turning to the other people that had presided over the ceremony. "This is the Samiru household. They run the place for now; my guardian here is named Togiri Amnoki." He said softly, gesturing to the man in the full Samiru and black garb. "He has kept the running of the household while I and my brother grow. And this is Devon." He said softly, and from the crowd a slightly smaller boy than Aroki approached, his hair was jet black, spiked and he had a scar going down his face. He looked…menacing.

Devon approached me and grinned. "You're a pretty one, bet you're nothing special though." He said with a smile and a venomous voice. "You shouldn't marry the weak brother…it doesn't become you." He said before walking out, I felt Aroki's grip tighten on my shoulder, and I resisted looking at his face to see his expression.

I reached out my hand to shake the hands of the family, wanting to tell them and demonstrate to them how proud and appreciative I was to be allowed into this amazing family. But as I reached for the first hand, everything shook. It felt like there was an explosion in the distance.

I turned around with wide eyes before another explosion seemed to go off, shaking the entire 12th complex. I ran for the entrance with Aroki at my side, both of us moving without speaking.

We reached above ground and ran into the open, zanpakuto's already drawn, Senkin no Kage glinting in the sun at my side.

The sight that befell me made me almost weep with dread, in front of us, explosions erupted from around as I felt the energies of Bankai's being emitted, and in the distance I felt the pressure of things Akin to Hollows. I instantly knew what was happening.

The Arrancar were invading.

Chapter fin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleach Reborn: Shadows Within**

Chapter 16

Explosions erupted nearby that almost knocked the wind out of me. Dust and rubble sprayed past my head and I felt the need to shield myself with my forearm in case any particularly large bits threatened to render me unconscious.

When the dust cleared I looked at a huge hole in the wall and saw figures dash past at impossible speeds. Reiatsu erupted around Seretai and I could instantly tell that whoever was invading were incredibly strong, maybe even Espada.

I rushed through the hole to follow, but someone grabbed my arm from behind. I turned and saw Aroki, his dual blades already released and at his sides. "You should get back to your Division house; your Taicho may need you." He said. His eyes were dark and his presence suddenly seemed far more foreboding than usual. 'He would get his way', that's the visage he was giving me right now. What he said wasn't a request or a suggestion as it sounded, it was a command, a dominating command. I felt my heart flutter a little and my cheeks fill with blush before I shook my head and glared. I wasn't a child, and I wasn't going to let my man dominate me…or at least I was going to make him have to try a little harder for the right.

"No, the fighting is over there, I should be over there." I said definitely, I saw his eyes narrow and we stared at each other for a moment, aware that whoever looked away first would depend on what kind of relationship this would turn out to truly be. He looked away, and a yell of triumph sounded within my own head.

I ran past my fiancé and towards the fighting, I didn't know what I would do once I got there, likely my strength would be nothing to the likes of an Espada. But at the very least I didn't want to feel useless by running away from the action.

When I finally arrived at the fighting, I felt my eyes widening in shock, there weren't just one or two Espada…there were five.

I found myself frozen, and I couldn't comprehend what was going to happen, a wall near me exploded and I had to jump and dive to the ground, I wasn't sure what had erupted it, a stray kidou or a bala or cero, but it didn't really matter. So many explosions went off; ice erupted in places where zanpakuto were used, then there were the fire uses that made the place seem far too hot to fight in. I had never seen a life or death battle, but this was terrifying.

I watched as an Espada landed, his blade came down on a poor Shinigami and the ground erupted with dust, rubble and blood as the Shinigami's body was torn in half. Blood and organs sprayed to the floor in a most grotesque fashion, and all I could do was crawl on the floor feeling horrified. But even as I stared and watched as Shinigami were slaughtered, as Captains tried to fend off the invading Arrancar, there was a particular reiatsu that crept in from the back of my senses…and it was getting closer. This was familiar.

My mind suddenly worked like clockwork, it functioned on a level I wasn't aware of, were everything seemed to be on efficient autopilot. I calmly stood up, barely feeling anything; I grasped my Zanpakuto and lifted it from the ground where it had fallen to my feet as I had dived, and I turned around.

There in front of me was an animalistic Arrancar, he was small, as small as a six year old might be, but he looked strong, his head was that of a black wolf, his hair was black with red tips, and his mask consisted of a bone visor that covered his eyes and sent a Mohawk of spikes round his head. He wore a basic outfit of white and black that showed the thin stature of a child. In his paws he wielded two weapons, their handles were bone and elegant, but the blades were almost as large as the child himself, they were pink on their surface and reflective like a liquid that almost seemed to glow, they were huge buster style blades, single edged and tipped with a rear-spike.

I stared at the Arrancar, and even as I stared at where his eyes would be if they weren't covered, I knew who he was.

Reiatsu suddenly erupted from him and a growl erupted from his jaw as he bared his teeth in an animalistic fashion. He sonido'd and the child appeared above me, lashing down with his right blade, my own blade lashed up to defend and I found myself forced onto one knee. I was shocked at the physical strength displayed by the child, and all I felt was raw hatred pouring off of him in waves. His other blade lashed down at me and I was forced to Shunpo back rapidly to dodge, watching as the ground I had been standing on erupted from the force of the Arrancar's swing.

I stared at him and glared. "You're that Hollow from before…" I said softly. I remembered in a flash everything that had happened before. The adjuchas, the cero, the blade in my hands as the power threatened to overtake me, the pain and the strength that had flowed from every pore of my body, a strength I had no idea I possessed. My grip on my zanpakuto tightened.

_Senkin no Kage, don't fail me. I need you._ I thought, hoping that the silent prayer would actually give me some strength. It was at such a time I wished desperately to have been back in the 12th Division labs looking over my Zanpakuto's properties trying to 'understand' the blade as my spirit had told me to do, instead I'd pretty much been wasting my time.

The Arrancar began approaching heavily, despite the incredibly small stature; he looked a lot taller than he actually was as his reiatsu poured out of him at a rather high level.

I didn't think I could beat him, and I didn't even know who he was or why the hell I knew his name!

Suddenly the Arrancar attacked again with a wolfish snarl, his speed and technique making me panic. I didn't think I could do this before suddenly a blade blocked the Arrancar's and pushed him back with powerful force. A familiar cancerous reiatsu engulfed me like invisible smog of death that crept into all reishi around me. I looked up at the large form of Aroki.

"You will not touch her." He said darkly, his voice deeper than I ever remember it being. Just as the Arrancar was distracted I decided to take a chance, I pointed a finger at the Arrancar and cast as rapidly as I could.

"Hadou yo(4): Byakurai!" I called; the white lightning erupted from my fingers, perfect and strong, firing towards the Arrancar at blinding speed. The wolf turned to it, raised a single blade and suddenly, with a glow of his pink shimmering blade the Byakurai was entirely swallowed by the surface of his blade.

The Arrancar seemed to smirk.

I stood staring…no, not staring, utterly gawking at the small monster before me. He had absorbed my blast, I didn't know how to react but instincts took over as the Arrancar swung his blade and suddenly a magnolia arcing blast erupted towards me. Aroki dived and slashed at the blast crying out as it sent him back into me and sent us both sprawling to the ground.

"This is insane." She gasped. "He's obviously an Espada; we're no match for him." I said to Aroki as I struggled to crawl to my feet. He looked down at me and smirked. "What is it with you and always making me have to do this?" He chuckled and sighed; he looked up at the creature and shrugged.

"Burn, Gigasu, Echter!" He called and suddenly I saw deep red electrical arcs surround him as his gigai fought before erupting with energy he wasn't supposed to wield, blood red fire erupting over his body and blades. His dual blades burned harder before merging together slowly and in a single burst of light he slashed down, wielding a huge black Axe that dripped crimson blood over the ground, his body seeming somehow even taller than before, and his reiatsu causing the ground around him to darken as the stone began to all but rot away.

The Arrancar seemed to grin. It amazed me how something that was obviously animalistic in nature, had such capability with expression, but then I had seen the same thing in Zythe.

Aroki dashed forward with great speed, his blade slashing down with incredible power forcing the Arrancar to jump away as the ground below him erupted in rubble and smoke. He stopped a distance off and chuckled. "You're strong…" He said.

This was the first time the Arrancar had spoken; a part of me was surprised until I chastised it for being stupid. Of course the creature could speak, it hadn't always been wolfish and as an Arrancar it would obviously have regained such intelligence. But the voice…the voice shocked every inch of my body like a cold wave. It was a voice that was so familiar, so horrifically familiar I felt tears come to my eyes at the very sound. I swear that some part of me, deep down in the darkest recesses of my mind and memories, could hear that exact same voice screaming in pain.

Aroki seemed to smirk; an almost psychotic look overcame his features that I suddenly felt scared of my own fiancé. "You have no idea…" Aroki raised his blade high above his head. The blood seemed to grow more until he swung down and struck the ground, the blood flew out, formed into a large sphere and with a cry from Aroki he sent it out. "Ryuuketsu Irokachi!" He screamed as the ball of blood like fluid exploding into a giant ball of blue fire that expelled a huge amount of heat, tearing towards the Arrancar.

The wolven creature dodged to the side as everything around him exploded with colossal force, a whole building was brought down near them as the ground cratered with fire and blood. The Arrancar stood up and smirked. "Fine then…"

He approached Aroki until they were ten feet from each other and raised both his blades. "Play…" He began with such a childish and menacing voice. "…Escondite!"

Suddenly everything went dark. Then a deep purple glow seemed to come from nowhere in particular, and it was obvious that we were suddenly in a black huge dome. I heard laughing and when I tried sensing where it was coming from, I realised that the dome itself emitted the exact same reishi signature as the Arrancar did, making the Arrancar's position difficult to pinpoint. Suddenly I saw him, and then another one, and another, and before my eyes, somehow without me registering where they were coming from, I saw many. Over a hundred of the Arrancar, all there, all emitting reiatsu, all wielding those giant blades, moving individually, some laughing, some smirking, and all looking very much real and identical.

"A-Aroki…" I said hesitantly, watching as he backed away from the crowd. "What's going on?" I asked, feeling suddenly rather scared.

"It's a game!" I heard the Arrancar say from the shadows, and for a single moment I heard a voice in my head, the voice of a child,' can we play a game?' and it forced me to take a step back. "And don't think this is an illusion, their real, just like me. It's a game you see…Hide and Seek...so play with me."

I felt a chill run down my spine. Every single one of these…these clones? These copies? They were real! They could hurt us, but upon closer inspection, while they all had the exact same reiatsu, they didn't seem strong at all.

"But before we can play, got a riddle for you!" He called out laughing loudly in such a childish laugh it almost lifted my maternal spirits, but only for an instant until my mind snapped back to the reality and fatality of the situation.

"What's…what's the riddle?" I asked, understanding that it might be important.

The child giggled again from the darkness. "This is important, it decides if you'll live or die…" The child said gleefully. "The riddle is this…what is it that all games contain?"

I halted; a list of possibilities ran through my head.

Players?

Pieces?

Moves?

Aroki however, didn't seem to be thinking. He just laughed. "Screw this!" He rose up his blade. "You're not as powerful as you think you are you little shit!" He shouted angrily. The blood rose up and a huge ball of blood was developed, swirling and pulsing before it erupted in huge blue flame.

As this happened something clicked in my head. Something all games contain…

RULES!

We had to ask what the rules where!

"AROKI WAIT! IT'S RULES!" I screamed before he slashed down and let loose a huge fireball that struck the crowd of cloned Arrancar and incinerated everything for a hundred meters, I saw bodies of torn apart copies of the Arrancar, Aroki stood there panting before he halted for a moment, with wide eyes. He turned to me and his chest exploded with a huge '**X**'. The cross tore through his chest and it looked like his chest had been diced as it burst out of his back. I watched as my fiancé crumpled to his knees. I stared, my mouth open in a silent scream as I watched Aroki fall, and from the darkness I heard a laugh.

"There is only one rule…Don't kill a clone."

Chapter fin.


End file.
